Awakening a sleeping spirit
by HamanoAsuka
Summary: Amiko and Connor are two policeoffficers in L.A. During a raid they are mysteriously drawn away in to a portal and ends up in another world. By mistake they end up far from where they were supposed to and they almost turn out dead.
1. Act 1 Connor's Mistake

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Diablo or any of it's components. If I did I'd be working on some other cool and amazing game. All I own is my own characters and their personalities.

This is my first fanfiction. It wasn't really going to be a fanfiction at first, but then Ifound Diablo 2 laying around and I started playing again and got lot's of inspiration. This first chapter isn't that long. It's really more of an appetizer. )...

So... Act 1 - Connor's Mistake

* * *

"_Why is it always like this?_" she thought and placed the left hand on the ground and made herself ready to jump up at Connors command. Her right hand tightened around the gun. "_Why do I always feel like it is my very last day alive every time?_" She slowly inhaled and exhaled. It almost felt as time had stopped.  
She heard a noise from behind and turned quick and silent. It was only Connor. He placed a finger in front of his lips and ordered silence. He pointed at the backdoor and then showed three fingers on his left hand. So there were only three backups coming from the back. Then they would be seven including the two coming from the roof window.  
"_Man, could Connor ever do anything simple? Always a showoff. Always doing everything the hardest and most annoying way. I wonder if he has a death wish or something. Maybe he thinks he's cool. I just think he's stupid._" She sighed and looked at Connor. He seemed to be counting. His eyes were focused on the group of drug-dealers and his lips moving silently. She turned to the group of dealers and counted. Eight. No nine, plus the two girls in the corner. Three of them with visible guns. Two with truncheons. The others probably hid weapons under there jackets. "_I hope Conner got a plan this time. I don't want it to be like last time."

* * *

_

"DOSTORA! Get in here instantaneously!"  
_"Seriously! Was I going to have to take the blame again!_" she thought and moved her feet rather slowly towards the chiefs room.  
"AMIKO DOSTORA! This is the eleventh time you two barge in without a plan, without informing theheadquarters or calling in reinforcements! You been lucky so far, but the next time you might not be. Someone might get killed!"  
"But chief… I'm not really the one in charge, so why do I always get the blame…"  
"Because Connor won't listen anyway. And you could have stopped him."  
"You think he listen to me, if his not even listening to you? I don't see how that equation works out."  
"Stop him next time. Dismissed!"  
Amiko walked out of the office and closed the door. "_Why was I to blame?"  
_"Amiko! Everything okay with you? You seem upset." Connor smiled and handed her a cup of coffee. "Here, you should need it. We were out pretty long last night. Did you get any sleep at all?  
"Connor! That's the eleventh time I'm blamed because of you. That's the eleventh time I had to stand there listening to the chief's complaining. I'm telling you, next time I-I… I ask for a new partner!"  
"Amiko?"  
"That's right. If you ever get me in trouble again, I ask for another partner."  
She walked past him and left him standing there, staring at nothing.

* * *

"_All had been nonsense. If she really had meant it she would have switched partner that day. Though he had improved. It had been two months and no mistakes so far. But now... Everything... Connor... I really hope I'm not getting blamed at this time."  
_Slowly Connor motioned that the backup was in place. He held out 3 fingers and counted silently. 3… 2…  
"Move out!"  
"_Seriously? Conner, this is not going to look nice."  
_But she did move out. Her hand clenched the gun and she heard how the firing started. Her fingers pressed the trigger. Once, twice… The backups from the backdoor came running in. They were merely boys in the line of work. Just graduated from the academy. One of the young men had barely gotten ten steps before he was shot. _"Connor! You…I… If you aren't killed today I'll kill you myself…"  
_She rolled backward to avoid the bullets, dragging the young man with her.  
Are you okay? You took a few bullets."  
The man didn't answer. His face was all clouded up in pain and tears ran down his cheeks. His body was shaking violently.  
"Damn it, Connor! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"  
Connor turned to her from his hideout, looking questioned.  
"These two should be writing parking tickets. Not risking their life in some stupid plan of yours. They just graduated last month. This time you sure have hit the bottom."  
She removed her own belt and placed it a bit over the wound on the young mans leg.  
"Wh-what are y-you doing?"  
The young mans voice seemed so fragile.  
"I have to stop the blood from flowing out of your body. It's gonna hurt a bit."  
The man closed his eyes and Amiko pulled hard in the end of her belt. The young man tried hard not to scream, but small groans showed that he really wanted to scream out loud. She secured the belt and put the young man in a sitting position.  
"Stay here. You'll live." She patted his cheek and smiled.  
She looked up, only to see Connor charging into battle, not looking fully at the situation. Then she noticed. Snipers on the second floor. Four of them. Where had they come from?  
"Connor! Snipers! On the second floor!"  
Conner turned around and then lifted his eyes to the second floor. "_Too late!"_ Amiko started running. "_I'll never make it!" _She jumped. All around here the scenery started to fade and was replaced by a bright light.

* * *

She could feel someone's hand in hers but she couldn't see anybody. She closed her eyes. A soft voice spoke to her.  
"I'm sorry. But we need you."  
She was walking in a garden. But it wasn't just any garden. Everything seemed to be shining and giving away a feeling of love and warmth.  
"So they really brought you here. It is sad that it had to play out this way."  
Amiko looked around but couldn't find anyone.  
"You can't see me. 'Cause neither one of us is really here. It is just a dream. For now."  
"Who are you? I feel like I recognize your voice. Have we met?"  
"No. We have never met before. But I met one of your ancestors. He was a powerful druid. Saved the world I live in."  
"The world you live in? Where is that?"  
"It is a parallel world to yours. Your ancestor came from that world. He came to your world after defeating the three Prime Evils of our world. It was to be a safe world for him. A fresh start. But he came back, right before he died. He wanted to see the ones he had helped and the world he was born in, one last time. He left behind a wife and a son in your world. They never found out what happened to him. I think he was rather depressed in your world. I don't think he ever adapted."  
"Who are you?"  
"They call me the Archangel Tyrael. I help your ancestor defeat the Prime evils. It was I who sent him to your world. And also I who brought him back."  
"Is it you who brought me here?"  
"No. But those who did asked me how to. Don't despair. You have your ancestor's blood and spirit. You will prevail."  
"Prevail? What do you mean?"  
No one answered.  
"Hello? Archangel? Tyrael? Connor? Anyone!"  
The darkness fell over her and she fell asleep.

* * *

End of Act 1 

Please review...)


	2. Act 2 Not Exactly Home

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Diablo or any of its components. If I did I'd be working on some other cool and amazing game. All I own is my own characters and their personalities.

Now to answer my first, one and only review so far...) ... **Headache-with-pictures: **Thank you and I can assure you that I'm far from done yet... for you.. here's:

Act 2 - Not Exactly Home

* * *

When she woke up she was no longer in that garden. But she wasn't home either. "_Green grass? Blue sky? Where was she?"_ She looked aside only to see Connor sleeping. He snored lightly and had a smile on his lips. Somehow Amiko found that very disturbing. 

"Hey! Bozo! Air Head! Wake up!"

Connor turned away from her and put his arms over his ears.

"_Oh, no you don't."_

Amiko hit him in the head and yelled.

"CONNOR! Wake up this instant! You idiot!"

"Amiko. I had such a good dream," Connor said obviously hurt by the names she called him. He sat up and rubbed his head. "You didn't have to hit me. I heard you the first time."

"Then why didn't you say so. It would have spared you the pain and me the effort."

"I thought it was a dream and if I turned you might go away." He smiled.

"Moron," she said silently.

"Anyway. Where are we? This sure isn't L.A."

"_L.A.? Oh, yeah. L.A. The raid!"_

"No. But it might be hell, considering I'm here with you. What on earth were you thinking bringing those two boys there?"

"Don't get so upset. It was they who asked, and really, we needed them. You can't argue against that."

"So just because they asked to come you let them? You really are stupid! They haven't even had the time to get the slightest experience from the streets and you bring them there. Honestly, did your mother drop you or anything when you were little?"

"Hey! Don't you accuse my mother like that! You know NOTHING of her! Take that back or I'll promise you I'll beat you to death."

Connor was shaking in rage. His fists were clenched and his teeth showed a determined grin. Amiko found herself shrug backwards.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I…"

"Just forget it. I guess I did wrong to. Maybe I should have called in some more backup and waited. I just didn't want to see the bad guys to get away. Guess I'm impatient."

"Yeah you screwed up."

"Hey! You didn't have to imply the obvious. I was trying to make an apology. Though I don't see why I should apologize to you."

"Well you shouldn't. You should apologize to the boys. And the boss. But really, my anger has settled. It's really not the first time you screw up. Though you really hit the bottom this time. But sorry for saying those things about your mom."

"Eh, I told you, forget it. You always had a little temper when it comes to me. Not to other, only me. I never figured out why."

"Maybe it's because you always get me into trouble," Amiko said and smiled.

"Maybe, maybe," Connor laughed.

Amiko rose to her feet and looked around. There was smoke coming from the west.

"There's probably a town over there. Though it is some way there. I can't see it. But I can see smoke coming from there." She pointed and Connor followed with his eyes.

"Well then maybe we should start walking." Connor rose and started walking towards the direction Amiko had been pointing.

"_Ah, well."_ Amiko thought and followed Connor.

* * *

The sun set at the horizon and darkness fell over the lands. The moon was only halfway through its lunar cycles. A woman was standing alone at the top of the hill outside the town. Her face showed both sadness and happiness.  
"So you have come here. I finally get to meet you again, after all these years. Darling."

* * *

The campfire gave a warm light. Amiko really liked it. _"I should take a vacation when I get home. Go camping in the mountains maybe. No. A sunny beach and Nightdisco's."_ Connor had already fallen asleep. It seemed like he could sleep anywhere. He'd just put his head down and he'd fall asleep. _"How annoying." _Amiko thought of wake him up, but surrender that thought. After all they had walked a long way this day. They had set fire next to the forest, waiting until morning to enter. "_According to our calculations, the town should be just by the other side of the forest. I wonder what kind of things dwell in this forest. It doesn't have a nice aura around it."_ Amiko didn't understand the meaning of what she was thinking. She laid her head down, putting her left arm under it. The ground was hard and uncomfortable, but somehow she managed to fall asleep. Eventually.

* * *

"_Where am I?" _The ground was shaking, cracking. The cracks were soon filled by burning lava. From the shadows she heard voices and the shadows seemed to grow. They grew larger and somehow they seemed to grow stronger. _"What is happening?"_

Suddenly shapes of humanoid creatures walked out of the shadows and climbed out of the burning lava cracks. Amiko started running. Toward what she did not know. She only knew that she wanted away from those beasts. She tripped over a root and the fall to the ground seemed to last an eternity. When she finally hit ground it was solid stone floor. She was no longer in the forest. "_What happened?"_ She rose. She was standing alone in a large hall. The walls were full of strange glowing runes and she heard a strange voice murmuring. She looked around, but could not see anyone. Still there was a voice. She sat down and dragged her legs closer. She put her hand above her ears, in an attempt to avoid the murmuring voice. But she could still hear it inside of her head. She closed her eyes and screamed.

When she stopped screaming and opened her eyes, the voice was gone and she was no longer in the hall. Instead she was in a little chamber. There where large bookcases along the walls and a large table in the middle. By one of the walls there was a fireplace.

"So you are the one."

Amiko froze.

"They sure have become desperate. Sending for a weak druid how doesn't even know who she is. It is almost funny that you would be the descendant of the _great _hero that slain my brothers. You'll stand no chance to me. But maybe you've improved when we meet in battle. Maybe you even be worth killing."

Amiko turned and looked straight in to ice-cold blue eyes. The woman in front of her was smiling. An evil smile.

"By the way. Tell Tyrael "Thank you" from me. Had not been for him destroying the worldstone I would have never gotten freed from my prison. Sure his way of letting me free weakened me a lot, but I surely would have died if my brothers had succeeded in their plan back then. My brothers used me, promising me power. THEY LURED ME IN TO THAT DEATHTRAP!"

Amiko pulled her self backwards in fear.

"They didn't care that I would die! In truth I'm grateful to your ancestor, but I would have killed him if I could have. You see he would have been too powerful to let live. Unlike my brothers I don't want chaos and destruction. I want to rule all the worlds. Not only this, but all."

The woman let out a laughter that made cold shivers run down Amikos back. _"She's mad. Truly mad."_

"And I will kill you when we meet. No doubt about it. WEAKLING!" The woman lifted her arms and hurled a bolt of wind against Amiko. Darkness fell and Amiko fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Amiko. Amiko. Wake up." 

Amiko opened her eyes. Morning. "_Where am I now?" _She sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them she saw Connor in front of the campfire, preparing something.

"You have no idea how long it took to catch this little fellow," he said and held up a medium size fish. "Considering I don't have any fishing equipment, I think it was a good achievement." He smiled and put the fish back over the fire.

"How'd you do it?" Amiko asked and yawned.

Connor laughed. "I was a scout when I was fifteen. I remember one special occasion when I and my best friend got separated from the group. We made quite a nice camp with shelter and fire. And we caught several fishes using only sharpened twigs and our hands. They found us after two days. He he. We were quite the pair, me and my best friend. Always getting in to trouble. But we also always managed ourselves out of it, with little damage. Sure we got grounded a couple of times, but we were young and free." He smiled and continued cooking the fish.

Amiko smiled. During their three years as partners, this was the closest they ever gotten. It actually felt kind of nice.

"I never did anything like that." Amiko said and moved herself closer to the fire. _"Damn. It sure was a cold morning." _She shivered.

"What was you like then? Your fathers little princess? A good girl and student? Your mother's lovely little girl?"

Amiko sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, but it maybe would ease the pain she always had felt. Maybe she would feel better if she would talk to someone about it.

"I had no mother. And my father died when I was ten. I was put in foster homes. I escaped several times and soon most people stopped caring about me. I began stealing and got involved in all kinds of gangs." Amiko paused. She looked at Connor. He stared at her, seemed to have forgotten everything else.

"Anyway, around fourteen I was caught for shoplifting. The policeman who arrested me felt pity for me and adopted me. I tried to escape. Several times. But every time he would find me and bring me back home. Though I didn't come peacefully. He dragged me and I was screaming and struggling to get loose. After a few attempts I gave up and slowly I began to admire him. He was the first person to ever show any patience with me. It didn't matter how much trouble I caused. He would always just look at me with a calmness that was really frightening. Then he would usually ground me for weeks, taking away TV and my CD-player, which he had gotten me for our first Christmas together."

"Didn't you have plenty of opportunities to escape on your way to school?"

"Didn't go to school. I guess he didn't trust me that much in the beginning. I had home tutoring. It was horrible." Amiko shivered by the memory of her sitting by the kitchen table, no chance of escaping all those dreadful equations and grammar tests.

"Though one day, when I sixteen, he took me to the school registration. That autumn I started school again. It wasn't like it had been before I quit last time and I loved it. Mostly because it meant no more sitting by the kitchen table alone with the teacher. This way I could get away with sleeping through class and skipping the hard problems.

But it didn't take long until I noticed I didn't want to that. Every time I managed to solve a difficult problem, I got praised by my new found friends and my teachers, and I loved it. I started working really hard at having high grades and when my new foster dad saw that he praised me a little and encouraged me even more. Soon I knew what I wanted to be. What I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to help others, like my father had helped me. And I wanted to fight the wrongs in our world."

"That's some kind of a story. You sure don't seem like one associating with gangs and doing drugs and that stuff."

Amiko open her eyes up wide. "DRUGS! No, no, no. I NEVER did anything stupid like that."

"Sorry. My fault. But how'd you manage to stay away from drugs when being in all those gangs? I mean, it's not often you hear about a gang member not being on some kind of a drug."

"I just didn't do it. If the gang had a problem with it I left and found myself a new gang."

Connor looked at his partner. "_Heh, she sure has been through something._"

"Well, it worked out for the better," he laughed.

"Except me ending up with you as my partner," Amiko said with a smile on her lips.

"Hey! That's not nice. Haven't I been a good partner and done my share of the work?"

"You are always late, you usually get me in trouble and it is always I who end up doing the paperwork. I think you done it twice since we were paired together."

"Heh he." Conner laughed. "Sorry sorry."

"Well I guess that old habits are hard to get rid of. Anyway, is our breakfast ready soon or are you planning on eating ashes?"

"Oh, hell. I forgot." He pulled away the fish from the fire and divided it into two halves. "Just a little extra crispy," he said smiling and handed her one half.

Amiko took one bit and chewed it a little before swallowing it. _"It wasn't so bad after all. Maybe I should apologize after being so rude."_

"He he. You ate it. See, it wasn't so bad, was it?" He gave her a big smile.

"Honestly. How old are you? Still craving praise for everything you do?"

"You're being mean again. I beginning to think that's in your nature."

"My best apologize, sir. It was not in my intention to hurt you. Will you accept my humble apology?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Heh, I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist joking a little with you. Really it was at least eatable. It doesn't feel like I'll die of food poisoning."

"Amiko."

"Sorry. Couldn't resist that either," she said and fired a smile at him.

Connor laughed and finished his breakfast.

"You finished?" he asked and looked at Amiko. She rose. "Guess so."

"Let's get going. Maybe we can make it through the forest today. I really don't like to spend the night in there unless I really have to."

"Scared? Can't blame you. This forest gives me the creeps. Let's hurry through."

* * *

"_Will it ever end? We've been walking in hours. Surely it can't be much further."_

"Hey Amiko! Look at this."

Amiko turned to Connor. He was standing in the middle of some strange formation of rocks. He looked like he just seen a ghost.

"What it is? Did you see a ghost or what?"

"A-almost. Come here."

Amiko moved closer to see what he was so worked up about. Connor pointed to the middle of the stone formation. There laid three skeletons tightly entwined. Two adult and one smaller. "_Creepy."_

"Seems like some kind of a human sacrifice. Maybe there some strange cult nearby?"

"Let's keep on moving. I don't want to end up like them," said Amiko and quickly turned away. _"The more I see of this forest the less I want to be in it."_

By nightfall they finally reached the end of the forest. However they couldn't see the town yet. It was to dark. Clouds had hid the moon and there didn't seem like they had any lights on in the town. Amiko and Connor decided to rest until the morning. They made a fire. Amiko had actually never been so grateful that Connor smoked. His lighter sure made everything a lot easier.

"Hey. Did you plan on going fishing tomorrow to?"

Connor glared at Amiko.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Eh? I just asked. Geez. What's with you today? You seemed so nice yesterday, telling me about your childhood. Today you seem like a totally different person. Well at least after that incident in the forest. I didn't think something like that could affect you that much. I mean you have to have seen worse things, considering you're a cop and everything."

"It's not that it really affected me that way. It's just that I can't get it off my mind. And what also bugs me is this place in whole. I mean, where are we? I don't have any clue, and I've traveled a lot. Seen large parts of the States, but I don't recognize a thing that would even point out the slightest idea of where we are. And don't you think it's strange that we haven't encountered anything or anyone? No cities, villages or even single houses. No person or for that fact not even seen an animal. Well except for some fishes and birds. I mean, it's like someone threw us back in time or something."

"Don't be ridiculous. That is impossible."

"Just because no one knows about it ever happened doesn't mean it's impossible."

"Connor. You're being irrational. It's impossible. It's only a fantasy made up by authors of famous books and film manuscripts."

"Hey. Where's your childhood spirit. Didn't you ever believe in fairies and warlocks?"

"No. I saw enough _magic_ with my father getting high all the time."

"Guess he never even read you tales like Cinderella or Snow White? Sad childhood."

"I already told you my childhood. Besides, fairytales are only there to teach children morality and such things. However most forget about that when they grow up and that's the reason our world looks as it does."

"Good you're so grown up. Tell you what. I tell you a tale now. Maybe you change your mind about them."

"I don't want to listen to stories. Just go to sleep."

"Once upon a time in a land very far from here…"

"Shut up."

"I know this story by heart and I won't stop until I finished it. Just lie down and listen."

"You sure are stubborn."

But Amiko lied down and suddenly she was caught in the world of fairies and warlocks. Her eyes slowly closed and she fell into a dream of dragons and magic.

* * *

"Move forward! Faster!" 

"Do you really think they still live? The demons that been showing up lately aren't that easy to kill, even with a whole army. They may have been slaughtered long time ago."

"No. I can still sense them. We have to move fast though. An army of demons are closing in. Around twenty. Alright men! Let's increase our speed a little more!"

The group dashed away, leaving a cloud of dust.

* * *

End of Act 2 

Please review... )


	3. Act 3 They arrive late

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Diablo or any of its components. If I did I'd be working on some other cool and amazing game. All I own is my own characters, their personalities and everything else that I can come up with, like cities and weapons.

Reviews:

**Headache-with-pictures: **I can see why you would think that they are going towards the Rouge Camp... I tell you they're not... Wait and see... And, yes, the rouges most certainly has moved into the monastery, but my story takes place about a thousand years after the Prime Evils were Killed, so the world has changed a bit and new villages, and cities will occur. A Carver-camp you say? Maybe not yet, but they are attacked in this chapter... Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Act 3 - They arrive late

* * *

"_Awaken."_

Amiko open her eyes. She was sure she had heard something. She looked around but couldn't see anything. She heard Connor sleeping by the other side of the remains of the campfire. However she could not see him. The moon seemed to have disappeared and no stars were up either. _"Strange. It is still dark, but there should at least be some light from the moon." _Amiko sat up. She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus a bit more. But it didn't help much. It was still pitch-black darkness in front of her. She gave up and lied down again. "_I'm sure I heard something. Maybe it was just Connor talking in his sleep." _She closed her eyes and felt how sleep came over her.

"_Watch out!"_

Amikos ayes flew wide open and she sat up.

"Who's there? Answer!"

No one answered. All Amiko could hear was Connors slow breathing. She slowly looked around, listened and tried to focus. Her breathing was uncontrolled and her heartbeats had increased and she could hear her own pulse in her ears. She drew a deep breath and exhaled. "_What's wrong with me? There's nothing out there. There's nothing out there." _Her breathing slowly came back to normal. _"Of course there's nothing out there. My mind is playing games. It must be because of Connors stupid fairytale. It's just my imagination. Nothing more." _

Unexpectedly she heard a sound coming from the forest. A faint rustling sound, as if someone was sneaking around. Amiko slowly put herself in a crouching position, focusing her hearing to the direction of the sound. Without noticing her right hand grab after her gun, only to realize it wasn't there. Pictures passed by in Amikos head. _"Shit. I put it down when I was treating that boy. Shit!" _She searched the ground to find anything to fight with. A rock, a stick, just anything. She found some small stones, picked them up and placed some in her left hand. The sound had stopped. Amiko slowly exhaled, making as little sound as possible. The sound started again, but somehow more cautioned this time. What ever it was it seemed to be able to see better then she did. It had obviously noticed that she had stood up and made herself ready. Amiko cursed silently in her mind.

Suddenly she heard from afar galloping horses. _"What is happening?" _She turned around and saw a faint light far away, moving towards her. Her eyes widened. She focused on the light and tried to make out something of it. But it was to far away and she suddenly remembered the sound she heard earlier. She turned and what she saw then made her eyes open wide in shock and she screamed.

* * *

"Damn! That scream can only mean the demons got there first. Faster men! There is still a small chance. We're close now."

* * *

"_I-It's grotesque. It's awful. It's..." _Amiko could feel how her heart rate increased and she was shaking uncontrollably. What ever it was she was looking at it wasn't a friend. It was standing only centimetres from Connor with its blade drawn. Amiko drew a deep breath. _"What should I do?" _Connor moved in sleep. He rolled over to the side, closer to the beast. Amiko gasped in surprise. _"How can he sleep? Damn you Connor. I can't believe you."_ Amiko saw how the creature lifted its blade higher, preparing for an attack. "_What am I going to do?" _Amiko couldn't get any control over her thoughts. Her body had frozen and she could only watch as the creature's blade went toward Connors sleeping body in a deadly strike. 

But all of a sudden Connor rolled away in the last second, leaving the creature surprised and its blade deeply pierced into the ground. Connor drew his pocket-knife and stabbed the creature in its throat. Amiko released her breath. She had forgotten she ever inhaled.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked and moved up to Amiko. She only stared out in the blue. "Amiko? Hello?" Connor waved in front of her face with his hands. Amiko snatched backwards and blinked a few times with her eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't know w-what to do. I…"

"Amiko. I don't blame you. I just asked if you were alright."

Amiko nodded slightly. She didn't know if her voice would hold if she spoke. As the tension dropped she felt how tears began to form and silently fall.

"Hey, don't pretend to be okay when you're not. Come here." Connor drew Amiko close and embraced her. Amiko let go of her restrains and clang onto Connor. Tears fell and she wailed and sobbed loudly.

"Now, now. You've seen several people die before. You can say you're upset 'cause I killed that monster. Or maybe you're the type that pretends not to believe in fairytales and still checks under her bed before you go to sleep. Is that it? You're afraid of monsters?"

Amiko pushed away Connor and was grateful that it was so dark, since her face was all red of anger and embarrassment.

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry. I just asked."

"Well it was a silly question."

"Well maybe a little. Let me try again. What was it you found so scary? You must have seen worse things than this."

"I… I just didn't know what to do. That was what was so scary. I've always been able to act, no matter the circumstances. But this time I just froze. I saw that creature lean over you and I thought you were sleeping and I thought that if I tried to attack it would kill you and I was so scared that it would attack and I wouldn't be able to stop it and…"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold it right there. It's okay. You were surprised by it. I get it. Sorry I couldn't tell you I wasn't sleeping. I just figured it would be a good idea to pretend and surprise it. As we can see by the results I was right. I didn't mean to scare you though."

Amiko wiped away the tears and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm used to you scaring me. You always find away to scare me with your stupid ideas on how to solve problems."

Connor laughed

"I'm going to let it slip this time. But I'll counterattack next time. However, we shouldn't let our guard down. There might be more out there. Makes you wish you had your gun in your hands."

Amiko nodded. Then she remembered the light and quickly turned to face it. It had gotten closer and was still moving.

"I don't know but that light seems reassuring. Don't you think?"

"How should I know? But it can't be worse than this."

"Should we light a fire? So they will see us."

Connor nodded and piled up some of the wood they collected before nightfall. He lit it with little problem and after that he lifted the dead body of the creature and dumped it further away from them. Amiko felt relieved by this. She really didn't like the thought of looking at it. Not that it was frightening, really. It was just that it reminded her about how she had felt unable to act. Connor stepped into the light again and sat down by the fire.

"Thank you."

Connor nodded. Amiko felt really eased by the silence that followed. She didn't feel like talking and the silence some how seemed comforting and calming. Not like it had done for some minutes ago. She placed herself nearby the fire and looked into it. The flames reminded her about her dream, but this time she wasn't frightened by it. She remembered some words that some one had spoken to her. "_Don't despair. You will prevail." _However she could not remember who had spoken them to her.

* * *

Time past by slowly. They waited patiently by the fire, not moving a muscle more than needed. Connor suddenly stood up. 

"Here they come. Pray to whatever God you believe in that they mean no harm."

Amiko stared at Connor. _"Was he for real?"_

"Hey, what's with that look? I just thought a prayer might be good. You know, just in case. You never know when a good prayer can save you."

"They never saved me from your stupidity before."

Connor copied Amikos stare, but he didn't have the time to return it long for he was interrupted by the men on horses.

"Thank all that's holy, you're still alive," one of the men exclaimed as he dismounted the horse and moved up to Amiko and Connor. "We were afraid that we lost you when we heard that scream earlier. If you don't mind I would like to take a little look on the thing that attacked you."

Connor looked a little shocked and then pointed at the direction of the beast. The man gave Connor a smile and moved in the direction Connor had pointed. Meanwhile another man moved up to them.

"You have to excuse our squad leader. He's a little eccentric. Anyway, are you hurt anywhere?"

Amiko shook her head.

"You don't say much. Maybe the demon cut of your tongue and you're too embarrassed to tell me? Or maybe you think I'm scary?"

Amiko felt how her blood heated up and her sight was red.

"I would stop there if I were you. That is if you wish to keep your body parts as they are," Connor said calmly. He smiled and turned to the man. "But then again, I'm not you. It's just a little advice which I think you will follow, if you know what's best for you." Then he turned to Amiko and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. He was just joking."

"Yeah, your friend is right. Just a joke. Don't you have any humour?"

"He's even worse then you," exclaimed Amiko and glanced quickly at Connor, then turned away.

"Your friend has a fiery temper."

Connor nodded and smiled.

"By the way, I'm Cane. And you two? Might I have the pleasure, or is the lady still too angry with me?"

"I'm Connor and this…"

"I can speak for myself Connor. If you don't mind."

"Okay then. Might I know your name?" the man smiled and placed himself next to Amiko by the fire.

"Why would I tell you my name?" Amiko turned her face away and hoped that Cane would see the hint.

"What's the point in speaking for yourself if you're not going to say anything anyway?" Connor asked and sat down by the fire. "I think he's right. You're still upset."

"Still! It has only been a few minutes since he insulted me. Of course I'm Still upset. Now why don't you go and drown yourself or something?"

"Amiko. He was only joking. What's with you today?"

"Amiko? That's your name?"

"Yeah, so? You gonna make fun of that also? Get lost." Amiko buried her face in her knee. _"I won't cry. Please, I don't want to cry. Please."_

"I think I've crossed the line. Hey, I'm sorry. Actually I think it's a beautiful name."

"Don't mock me. I told you. Get lost. I don't want to see you."

Connor put his hand on the newfound comrade's shoulder and pointed at the other men. "Introduce me. Let her sulk alone." Cane nodded and they walked away.

* * *

_Why do I feel so left out? I told them myself to get lost." _Amiko looked into the fire. Flames burning anything they touch. Beautiful, deadly. _"Don't worry. You have your ancestor's blood and spirit. You will prevail." _The thoughts twirled round and round. _"Where are we? Who are they? Who am I?" _Amiko felt how the tears again came up to the surface and slowly ran down her cheeks. There was no point in stopping them or wiping them away. There would only be more. _"Why am I here? Who brought me here? Why did they bring me here?" _She wiped away some tears and proved her own statement. More tears ran down. 

Suddenly the squad leader came back from investigating the dead body. He sat down by the fire quietly and warmed his hands. He did not say anything. Amiko wiped away some more tears, but it was no use. They just kept coming. She wiped away some more.

"It's no use. Let them come out."

Amiko looked up at the man, who had just spoken. The squad leader looked gently at her and smiled. "It's only worse to keep them inside. You'll only feel worse." He smiled again. _"He has a nice smile, at least." _For some time they just sat there. No one spoke. They could hear the laughter and voices of the group of men standing by the horses.

"The name's Antara," the leader suddenly said and held out his hand. Amiko place her hand in it carefully. He pressed it lightly and let it go.

"Amiko." Her voice was trembling. Still hoarse from crying, and also taken by the harshness and softness combined in the man before her.

He handed her a piece of bread. "Here. You've probably not eaten much these last days."

Amiko nodded and accepted the bread.

"You'll have to excuse Cane. He's special. I swear that tongue of his gonna get him into some serious trouble one day and there won't be anyone there to save him." Antara smiled and handed Amiko a piece of dried meat. Then he sighed and looked up. "He gets a little overconfident sometimes. Thinks he's invincible or something, just because he's a priest. You'd never guess that by looking at him."

"A priest?"

"Yes a priest. Don't know how he got there. Probably flashed his family tree or something like that. His family is full of them. Priests, holy men, scribes, wise men. I guess he's the exception which confirms the rule." Antara laughed and Amiko caught herself smiling.

"Maybe he just needs a little guidance. A hit or two in the head might not be that wrong," Amiko said. To this Antara only laughed louder and Amiko couldn't help but get caught into the feeling. The two of them broke the silence of the night, laughing.

"I think I'm going to like you," Antara said, slowly trying to regain some seriousness. "Well, well. The fun really can't last forever. In fact we best be going soon. The night does not promise anything but death and misery. Let's move out."

Amiko nodded and they rose to their feet. Amiko watched as Antara carefully put out the fire and then they both walked silently towards the others. At this time they were safe. But from the forest a pair of eyes was watching them. Observing every move, waiting.

* * *

Amiko rubbed her eyes and tried to stay awake. But it was almost impossible. They had been riding the whole night and morning, only rested for half an hour, at sunrise, by the river. Amiko felt how sleep was lurking about and she wanted no more then to lay her head down and sleep a whole day. But that was impossible on the horseback. If she even closed her eyes and relaxed a little bit, her body would slowly glide of. Her jaws felt like breaking after all the yawning. 

"Hey, Amiko."

Amiko turned to her right, and saw Connor smiling.

"You seem a little tired. I got good news. Cane says we should be arriving at the village by nightfall. They'll have dinner and beds prepared. Now that sounds like something to look forward to."

Amiko smiled and tried to look a little more alert. _"It would be a lot easier if someone would talk a little more. It's the silence that makes you think it's in the middle of the night."_

"What freaks me out is this deafening silence. Are they awake or are they sleeping? They could at least talk a little," Connor said and looked a little irritated.

Amiko smiled at his statement. _"Are you reading minds now, Connor?"_

At noon they made another pause. Amiko fell asleep as soon as she placed herself in a comfortable position on the ground. Her dreams were a muddle of pictures and sounds. She couldn't even separate them and tell which one were memories and which were made up. Fires, screaming children, gunshots, crying mothers, laughter, birthday parties. All so real, yet still so distant.

* * *

"_Awaken."

* * *

_

Amiko opened her eyes. To her left stood Cane. He smiled and offered her his hand. She pushed it away and rose to her feet.

"I don't need your help." This sure wasn't the most pleasant way of waking up.

"Still holding a grudge. Can't say I'm surprised, really. You are after all a woman."

"And what does that has anything to do with it? Why won't you just shut up and go to hell." Absolutely not the best way of waking up.

"You slept badly?"

"Leave me alone."

"Why can't you be cute and harmless like other women?"

Amikos anger suddenly took over her body. She slapped him in the head. The sound seemed to echo for minutes and the silence after could make one go insane. When Amikos anger slowly faded, she also slowly realized what she had done. She backed away slowly, staring at Cane's shocked face.

"I told you, you'd get in trouble if you'd keep up with your attitude."

Both Amiko and Cane turned quickly and faced Antara. His whole face was smiling and behind him stood the rest of the men, silently laughing.

"But never in my life had I thought it would be a woman that would bite of. They usually like your attitude, strange as it sounds." The men laughed louder.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean t-to…" Amikos voice faded.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. He had it coming. I really think I'm going to like you," Antara said between the roars of laughter.

Amiko turned back to Cane. He was looking down on the ground with a sad look in his eyes. "Hey. I'm sorry. I don't know what got in to me. I'm really…"

"I'm fine. Really, Antara is right. I guess I really deserved that one. Honestly it's me who should be apologizing. I've said some cruel words to you, yet you have not hit me before so I thought you were okay with it. I thought you were just playing along. Guess I was wrong. I… I'm sorry."

"See, it wasn't so hard, was it?" Antara asked with a smile on his lips.

"If you don't leave him alone I'll hit you next."

Everyone's faces turned toward Amiko in surprise.

"You're defending him now?"

"She quick in changing sides it seems."

"He just said he's sorry to me. He apologized! And then you go and make fun of him? You're all the same. Of course he won't learn to be nice, with you as his teacher."

Antara snatched backwards.

"Hey, Antara. That girl got some claws."

"Yeah. I beginning to think I might not like her that much."

"So. Are you going to apologize to him, or do I have to hit you to," Amiko said with an evil grin. _"This is rather fun."_

"Amiko, where does this lead. Why can't we just forget about it all?" Connor stepped closer.

"Shut up Connor! You should apologize to."

"Me! What have I done?"

"Connor I've had it with you. Eleven times you messed things up. Eleven times I had to take the blame. ELEVEN!"

"Amiko, are you still upset because of that. Why won't let bygones be bygones? But if it makes you feel better… I'm sorry. Okay. Now drop all of this."

"He's right. We need to drop this. It's not actually the safest place. It doesn't matter that we're a group. The demons travel in large groups. You were lucky to only meet one."

"Apologize."

"Amiko…"

"No, Connor. I think she's right. Cane, I'm sorry. I might have said some things about you, and done some things that weren't all that nice. Sorry."

Canes eyes opened wider and his jaw dropped.

"Come on now, men. We're not far away from home. If we reach home by nightfall the first round at the inn is my treat."

The men shouted out in joy, and soon everyone was ready to continue.

* * *

When Amiko finally sat in the saddle, she felt refreshed and alert. Even tough she hadn't slept for so long, the fight sure had warmed up the blood. She smiled. 

"Is it okay if I ride by your side?" Amiko look to her left and found Cane walking up next to her. "It was getting kind of boring before we stopped. No one wanted to talk, and I almost fell asleep."

"Me to. Sure, it's okay. If you answer some questions."

"Like?"

"Tell me about yourself, and about this village we're going to. And about this world, about the demons."

"Looks like you have some questions. It's going to be an amusing ride back home then."

* * *

End of Act 3 

Please review... Smiling and hoping for reviews ...


	4. Act 4 Reasons, truth and choices

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Diablo or any of its components. If I did I'd be working on some other cool and amazing game. All I own is my own characters, their personalities and everything else that I can come up with, like cities and weapons.

**"Really Bad" Excuses:** To everyone reading this story... I'm really sorry for the delay. I've experiensed all kinds of troubles the last weeks, keeping me from writing. Finals, graduation, my graphic card collapsing (thankfully I'm getting a new one soon and won't have to run on this 2 Mb card much longer), lack of inspiration and just plain writer's cramp. but I worked hard this weekend to finish it and now I'm dead tired. But I will still try to be able to post the next chapter in one or two weeks...

Reviews:

**Headache-with-pictures: **If you are talking about Cane, he is not the Cain in the game… this chapter will tell you that.

**Salem'sDarkness: **Thank you for your kind words. I'm no good at teaching other however. I just do. I can tell you how and I hope that it will help a little. )… When I'm writing a dialogue I picture my characters talking to each other, saying what I write. And I always read it several times, changing, changing and changing. Like if someone is going to kill someone else, and does so in anger, he might call the other one some names or shout die!... so I try to picture this scene in my head and if it somehow doesn't fit, I try to come up with something else. Basically, try the dialogue in your mind, and if something seems like it doesn't fit, it probably doesn't. I also try to avoid "movielines" as much as possible. (meaning: "Hastalavista baby" and such cliché lines) Because in the end, most of them really sound just wrong and as far away as possible from "natural" talk… I hope that was to some help at least… just ask if there was something else.

And so... Act 4 - Reasons, truth andchoices

* * *

Amiko opened her eyes. Today she felt thoroughly rested. It was her first night in a real bed for days, and she was really unwilling about going up. But the sun had rose hours ago and the village was in full movement. She could hear the voices outside. People arguing, talking, children playing. It felt nice, almost like home. She pulled herself out of the bed and searched the room for something to put on. Finally she found something, but it wasn't her own clothes. She held it up, checked it out. It was some kind of a dress. A grass green dress with long sleeves and silver embroidered edging. She put it on. It was a perfect fit. It was the first time in years she ever worn a dress and Amiko actually like it a bit. But there also were some down parts with the dress. Like the slits on each side, which went way above her knees, shoving of the most of her legs. And the dress was also extremely low-cut, according to Amiko. Where the dress had lain also laid a belt made out of fine rope. To the belt there was a small dagger attached. Amiko tied the belt around her waist and drew the dagger out of its sheath. She posed in front of the mirror, wielded with the dagger, waving it around a little. The she noticed something was written on the blade. Small, small characters. She looked closer, but she couldn't make anything out of it, since it wasn't English letters. They looked more like runes.

"Good! You're awake. Finally!"

Amiko turned and saw Cane standing in the doorway, halfway through.

"You sure slept long."

"Well it was a good bed, and I was tired. You could have waked me if you wanted to talk or something."

"Hey, no hurry. We figured it'd be better if you slept a little, so Antara forbid anyone to wake you. But we got a little worried when hours passed after sunrise. We should go to the temple and meet up with the others."

They stepped out of the cottage, out in the blazing sun. Amiko put her hand before her eyes and shaded her eyes. When she finally was able to remove her hand, she saw how beautiful and cosy it was in the village. Several small cottages placed put randomly and trees and flowers all over the place. Children running around, playing. She smiled. It truly was peaceful.

"Amiko! Cane!"

They turned around and saw Connor walking up against them. He was wearing clothes similar to Canes and a big smile covering half his face.

"Amiko. That is a dress. I didn't know you were able to wear those."

"Connor. One more word and I'll… I'll cut out your tongue!"

Connor laughed.

"I think we should hurry," said Cane and started walking. Amiko only caught a glimpse of his face, but she didn't like what she saw. Even though he had been smiling, there had been great sadness in his eyes.

* * *

"Any casualties?" the chief asked calmly, knowing it had to be. There were always casualties whenever Connor had been around. 

The young man looked up.

"Some are hurt, no one killed. But…" The man's voice faded. He looked down again.

"But? But what?"

"Both Connor and Dostora… Their condition is critical. Right now the doctors see only two ways out of their position. Either they end up in a coma or…"

"I see. Find someone to patch you up a little better and then take the rest of the week of."

The young officer saw the chief round the corner and then set of to find a nurse.

* * *

"Are everybody here? I don't feel like repeating myself." Antara sighed and overlooked the room. It seemed like everyone was there. "As most of you know the demons that once where driven away by a great hero has now again risen, but under a new lord. This time they are even fiercer and some of them have even increased their intelligence. The small demons known to us as "Fallen", and in other regions known as carvers, won't run away if they see others killed. Neither will they attack in small groups anymore. They gather into large armies and devastate villages. It has also been known to see them alone, and these are the most dangerous kind. Their minds have evolved and they are excellent assassins." Antara stopped to catch his breath. He looked at the face of his brethrens. Their faces radiated fear and despair. 

Amiko watched as Antara seemed to be losing faith in himself. His eyes went distant and tears were filling up. He wiped the tears of his face and looked up.

"It is dangerous to venture outside the walls in groups of less then ten people. The demons will attack anyone standing alone." He turned and picked up a scroll. "This is a message from the Rouges at the Monastery. They too have been attacked, and several of their warriors have fallen in battle, but they still hold the Monastery. They are urging all the people of these lands to pack up their belongings and seek shelter in the Monastery. Their gates are open to anyone that wishes to seek refuge there."

A man stood up and spook: "Then we should send everyone how are not able to fight there. The children, the old."

A woman in the back rose to her feet. "That is true, but we can not just send them there. We will need to go there to, protecting them. And our walls are still intact. I think that sending them of is unnecessary. Our walls will still stand at the end of this war."

"You can not be serious," the man replied. "They will fall within five minutes if the enemy so wishes. The only reason they are still standing is because the enemy finds no interest in our village or our lands."

"And I see no reason to move until they do!"

"But then it might be too late!"

"SILENCE!"

Both the man and the woman became silent and turned their faces to the one responsible for the outburst. Antara was shivering with rage.

"Yes it is true that our walls still stand. It is also true that they will fall if the enemy takes interest in us. It is true that if some leave for the Monastery we should all leave. And I think we should do so soon. Before it's too late."

"But Antara, they have not even attacked us once," the female warrior protested.

"Rica! If they had attacked us we would have been dead. This message also contains information on the other cities and villages. Every city that has been attacked has fallen. The high priestess at the Monastery has a point in all gathering there. If we gather our country's whole army in on place it would be easier to repel the enemy. And then we can also buy time."

"Why would we want to buy time?"

"Cane, Amiko and Connor, would you please come forward."

Amiko felt like the whole room was spinning. She managed to pull herself to a standing position. When the room stopped turning she moved up to Antara and soon Cane and Connor joined them.

"These people are the reason we need to buy time. When the troubles began the high priestess at the Monastery ordered a group of priests to look into it. What they came out with was indeed interesting and useful." He moved up to Cane and put one hand on Cane's left shoulder. "Our friend here, Cane Hrodirma, is a descendant of the last Horadrim, Cain, who helped the Hero defeat the Three Prime Evils in the past."

The people in the room gasped and started talking, forming groups.

"Silence! We don't have time for this. As the legend, past down to us by our ancestors, tells us, Cain mysteriously disappeared along with the hero. They ended up in a parallel world to this and lived there for a while. However, the hero wasn't happy in this new world and came back right before he died."

"_I've… I've heard that before. Someone… told me. But who?"_ Again the room was spinning for Amiko. She heard voices speaking, but they spoke so faintly she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Antara, you're joking, right! How can I be a decedent from a great man like that? I can't even memorize the legends in my head. I was the worst student, had the most faults and… The only reason I am a priest is because of my parents. You know that."

"Cane, this is no joke. And it is the truth. Whether you like it or not."

Cane stumbled backwards, then turned and ran out of the room.

"The hero left behind him a wife and a child in that other world. The woman raised her son and generations of extraordinary people where born. Around forty, fifty years ago a boy was born in that family. Two years later Marin was born."

Again the room became full of voices and everyone was talking.

"Silence! As you know Marin was thrown into that parallel world when she was sixteen. She fell in love with a young man and a year later she gave birth to a daughter. When the little girl was born, the gate to our world was opened again and she was dragged in, separated from the ones she loved the most."

Amiko suddenly realized she had been holding her breath and exhaled. Blood rushed to her head and it became dark for a moment. She stumbled and felt someone's arms around her waist.

"Hey, hey. What's the matter?"

She looked up and saw Connor's face, looking at her with a worried face.

"I… It… I'm sorry."

"Are you okay," asked Antara.

"I'm fine." Amiko stood up straight, but still not pushing of Connors arms around her waist. They felt so comforting. Made her feel stronger.

"If that is so, I'll go on." Antara turned to the crowd again. "Some years after that the girl's father died and she was thrown around from home to home."

"_Why? Why is he…?"_

"She is a descendant to the hero that once saved our ancestors and the daughter to one of the most powerful Paladins in our world."

"_Who is this girl? Who is … Who am I?"_

"Cane and the other priest made an attempt to bring her here, because we are in need of a hero. The gate was opened and here she is. Among us." Antara turned and smiled at Amiko. "Amiko."

"_No. That can not be true. It... This is a dream. I'm just dreaming."_

"Amiko. I'm sorry that we had to bring you here, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you yesterday. This must come like a shock to you."

"You're sorry! Is that all you can say." Connors face turned red in rage. "You just turned her world around and you're sorry! Did you ever consider telling her before, or were you afraid she'd run away?"

"Connor…"

"Connor, I…" Antara reached out his hand, only to have it pushed away by Connor.

"You didn't even consider her feeling, did you? You're even worse than the…"

"Connor, shut up."

Both Connor and Antara turned toward Amiko in shock. She was standing with clenched fist and anger radiating from her eyes.

"Connor. What difference would it have made? Yet, Antara, you could have told me before. Why didn't you?"

"Your friend is right. I was afraid you'd run away. Being who you are comes with great responsibility. But you still have the right to do what ever you like. If you choose to run away, that is your choice. I just wanted to show you… All the people that will die. It isn't fair. They have nothing to do with this."

"You wanted to play on guilt? Connor was right. You sure are the worst."

"No! I just don't want them to die! I'd do anything for them. I'd even die if they…"

Amiko now saw the tears running down his face.

"It isn't fair. They have nothing to do with it. She had nothing to do with it." He fell to his knees, crying. His whole body was shaking. "They are your kinfolk, can't you sense that. You're one of them. Your mother is. Your ancestor was. Please help them."

"Antara, that's enough!" An elderly woman stepped out of the shadow. "You said yourself that we couldn't force her. Yet that is exactly what you are trying to do. Stop this at once."

"Mother…"

The woman bowed down by her son and wiped the tears out of his face "Antara. I understand your feeling in this, but you can not force her. You know that." She put her hands on each side of his face and kissed him lightly on his forehead. "Sometimes you still act like a child."

Amiko watched how Antara's face suddenly calmed down and the tears stopped. Then the woman stood up again, turning to Amiko. "I apologize for my son's behaviour. He has a strong reason to act like this, but that is nothing I will talk of. If he wishes to tell you he would. That is nothing for me to do. Now come. I wish to talk to you two. And Antara, you to. And why don't you go find Cane. He should hear this to." The woman turned and walked out of the room. Amiko hesitated a while then followed the woman. Right behind her followed Connor.

* * *

"Still no sing of them waking up?" 

"No. The doctors say they are still in a critical point."

"Even now? After three weeks?"

"Even they can not understand what is happening. They won't wake up, yet somehow they don't die. It's like…"

"It's like what?"

"One of the doctors was mumbling something about losing your soul and…"

"Nonsense. Fairytales is all that is."

The chief walked out of the room, leaving the young man alone.

* * *

Amiko and Connor had followed the elderly woman to a small cottage in the middle of the village. Amiko couldn't help to see that on their way there everyone they met had either bowed, or in other ways shown this woman great respect. _"Who is this woman?"_

"Amiko, I will ease your mind and tell you right away."

"_What?"_

"I'm the leader of this village. My name is Estria. Now let's sit down and wait for my son and Cane."

"No need to do that." Antara walked through the door, followed by Cane.

"Good. Then let us talk."

"Mother, why did you bring us here?"

"I will tell you all. Everything." Estria sat down and everyone followed her example. "Amiko, I don't want you to blame Antara or Cane for bringing you here. They only did what I told them to." She paused and let the words sink in. "And Cane, what Antara told you in there was all true. You are the descendant of Cain, but even here it is your choice if you which to aid us in that way or if you will stay as a priest. No one can make that choice for you."

"But why did you…" Amiko started.

"Why I brought you here! To ask you to help us." Estria placed Amiko's hands her own. "But it is still you who decide what to do. Should you want to return to your life as it was, we will send you back, but also erasing your memory, so that you do not blame yourself in the future. You are not to be blamed for our deaths if you decide to go back."

Amiko looked the woman in her eyes and saw so much love. _"She really loves these people. She would do anything. Just like Antara." _Amiko looked down in the floor. _"What am I suppose to do?"_

"May I ask one question," Connor asked.

"Certainly."

"You meant to bring Amiko here, to save you all. But why did you bring me?"

"To tell you the truth I don't have any idea why you are here." Estria looked puzzled.

"Where were you when you came here? I mean, what were you doing the moment the gate opened?" Cane suddenly asked, as if he had some idea to why.

"We were at a warehouse. There was a raid, drug dealers," Connor answered.

"I mean in the very moment when the gate opened."

"There were snipers, Connor. Remember how I shouted. Then I…"

"You jump to save me from their bullets."

"I bet the moment you touched Connor the gate opened and you were brought here. Connor, the reason why you are here is because you were too close to Amiko."

Connor looked at Amiko, and Amiko couldn't help but to feel responsible.

"Amiko, I don't know whether to thank you or not. Hade you not done that I would have been killed, but this… I just don't know."

"Connor, I'm sorry to have dragged you into this. I wish there were some way to make it undone."

"I really don't think it is your fault, but…"

"Amiko. Connor. I'm sorry but I will have to rush you for an answer." Estria looked at both of them.

"You can't expect us to answer a question like that in just a couple of minutes. I'm beginning to think that everyone in this village is out of their minds. Amiko, let's return home. We have no obligation to these fools."

"Connor, there's no need to insult them. In fact, if they are fools, then you're an even bigger one. And don't tell me what to do!" With those words Amiko pulled herself to her feet and started walking toward the exit.

"But you don't understand!" Antara shouted. "You have to decide quickly, there isn't much time left."

"What are you talking about," Connor asked and turned to Antara.

"The gate we opened only brought your souls here. If you wish to go back you will have to do so before your body dies. And time is running out. But you should also know that if you choose to stay, you may never go back. Your body will die."

"If only our souls were brought here, how comes we don't look like ghosts or something?"

"Your mind and the archangel Tyrael made your body in this world. Your mind made an image of your former body and Tyrael put his magic into that image."

When Amiko heard the mentioning of the archangel Tyrael, she stopped. _"Where have I heard that name before?" _She turned around. "The archangel. Who is he?"

"Tyrael? He helped your ancestor defeat the Three Prime Evils in the past, and after that he destroyed the Worldstone, which had been corrupted by Baal's influence."

"_The Worldstone? Why can't I remember?"_

"He helped us bring you here. He wasn't allowed to bring you here himself, but he told us how. And when you were in the space between the worlds, his superiors couldn't let you just stay there. He surely will be punished for this, but he said he'd take any punishment if he could be of any help. He truly loves the humans. No one knows why."

"_In the space between the worlds." _Suddenly Amiko's chest started to hurt and she fell to her knees screaming.

"What is happening!

"No, it's almost too late. Her body is dying. If she wishes to return, this is her last chance. She has to decide now!"

Connor rushed up to Amiko and shook her. "Amiko! Fight it a little longer! Do you hear me! Fight it!"

* * *

"What's happening?"

"She is going into shock. Her heart stopped and they revived her once, but it seems bad."

"Dammit! Are they doctors or what?"

* * *

"Amiko! Hang in there!"

"It's no use. It's too late. Her body will die soon and she won't be able to return. If you'd wish to return we'd better prepare for the rite. Soon the same should happen to you."

Connor turned to Antara. "Are you insane! You'd think I'd just leave her alone with you! If she can't go back then I won't. I'll stay." He turned once more to Amiko. "Please Amiko. Hang in there."

"If you're staying, I will prepare something to ease your pain during the death of your body. For Amiko it is too late. Let's just hope that she will survive."

"Hope? Is that all you can do? You truly are pathetic!"

"Now that's it! I will not listen to another word from you!" Antara drew his sword and swung it toward Connor.

"Antara! Don't!" Cane shouted and placed himself between the two men. With just thinking of it he created a barrier and stopped the movement of Antara's sword. "What? What did I… What is this?"

"Cane, you have awakened your power. You have chosen. Now your only obligation is toward that girl. You must always stay by her side. She will need you."

"But I didn't mean to. I just didn't want Antara to kill anyone."

"Cane! Move! Remove this barrier!" Antara's eyes were black and cold.

"No, Antara. I won't. Please come to your senses. What good will come out of this?"

"MOVE CANE! I swear I will kill you to!"

"Is you strike at him Amiko will die. I can not let you do that."

By the mentioning of Amiko's name, Antara's eyes flickered and he lost his grip of the sword. When the sound of the sword hitting the floor hade echoed out, Antara collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Antara." Estria hurried to her son. "Antara, wake up!"

Cane lowered the barrier and moved his concentration toward Connor.

"What are you doing?"

"I will put you to sleep now. When you wake up, your body will be dead. This is the only way to ease the pain. You may still feel some pain, and you most certainly will have night mares."

"Amiko…"

"Don't worry. I will take care of her. Just sleep now." Cane touched Connors forehead with the tips of his fingers and Connor fell to the ground asleep. "Estria. Don't worry about your son. He is okay. Someone stirred him up, and used him to attack Connor. He's only sleeping now."

"Cane… What happened to you? You have changed."

But before Cane was able to answer, Amiko let out a scream of terror and agony. It seemed to contain generations of pain and sorrow. Her eyes went wide opened and her screams went more intense. Her body started to shake violently. Cane hurried to her and held her tight to stop her from shaking. But he could not do anything against her screams, and he knew they would echo inside of him until the day death caught up with him.

* * *

End of Act 4 

Please review...


	5. Act 5 In death we are taught about life

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Diablo or any of its components. If I did I'd be working on some other cool and amazing game. All I own is my own characters, their personalities and everything else that I can come up with, like cities and weapons.

Ah... I'm so sorry for taking so much time... Reasons this time is thatI went to my sister and babysat her three children. in five days... and the sun has been shining and shining and you don't want to sit by your computer then... well since last week there's only been rain and more rain so now I'm finally finished... (yay!)... and I think I better not promise anything for the coming chapter... on thursday (tomorrow) a four days festival starts, with Merry-Go-Rounds, music food and all kinds of things... got tickets for the whole weekend so I won't really sit by my computer then... so far there's only one artist i want to see, but there so much to do other than that...

Anyway... Heres Act 5 - In death we are taught about life

* * *

It felt like flames. Hot and cold flames mixed together in a deadly dance. She felt cold down to the marrow, and still it burned like fire. Amiko were standing in the middle, surrounded by creatures wielding sharp swords. They were dancing around her, cutting and stabbing her. For each hit, Amiko screamed, but there was no sound. Tears ran down her face. 

Suddenly there was a light and a soft word spoke:

"Amiko. Come here. Let me help you ease your pain."

"Who are…?"

"I am the archangel Tyrael. We have met before, but you have forgotten."

And by those words, all her memories came back. The archangel, the garden, the light. But also a dark presence she did not know the name of. All that she remembered from that meeting was the hate, anger and a beautiful, but evil face.

"Come now."

* * *

"Death occurred at 7:39 am." 

The doctor put down his instruments and walked out of the room. He crossed the hallway, took the elevator down to floors and went to his office. He picked out the journals for the woman just deceased and sat down by his desk. But then he froze.

"_Why? There was nothing wrong. What really happened?"

* * *

_

He could see her pain. Her body was twisting back and forth, seemed restless. On her forehead there were sweat drops, like it had rained on her. She was moaning quietly, and the moaning where only interrupted by loud screams. He felt ashamed of himself. It was his fault that this happened. _"If only I had told her quicker, she could have decided. If only I had told her…"_ He picked up a cloth from the bowl of cold water and bathed her forehead.

* * *

"What! They are both dead? How? When?" 

"All I can say is that I have never seen anything like this. The time of their deaths is exactly the same, but the way they passed away is so far apart it can be. The man passed slowly. Just went away. But the woman..." The doctor paused.

"What about her?"

"She went into shock and when we tried to stabilize her, she screamed and waved her arms around, hindering our work. When she finally stopped it was too late."

"Both of them…"

"We have to contact their families."

* * *

"You're still here?" 

Antara turned around and saw Cane standing in the doorway. In his hands he was holding a bowl of water.

"Here's a bowl of new water." Cane placed it on the floor, next to the other bowl. The he picked up the old one and moved toward the doorway. "You know I can always tell someone else to watch her. You don't have to overstrain yourself. And you have other obligations."

"It's okay," said Antara and soaked the cloth in the fresh water. "It's okay. It's my fault anyway. And my mother can take care of everything."

Cane watched Antara bathe Amiko's face, before he turned and walked out of the room.

"_It's my fault anyway."_

Suddenly Amiko screamed out loud. Antara panicked.

"Cane! Come back here!"

Cane entered the room again and calmly sat down by the bed.

"Cane. What is happening?"

"She is passing through now. This is the final step."

"Why does it seem so painful?"

"That's because her soul is still too attached to the body."

"But what about her friend? He's not going through this."

"That is because we were in time to separate him from the body."

"Was that what you did, when you…?"

"Yes."

"Then why couldn't you do the same to Amiko? Why don't you do that now?"

"Because if I do that in her present state, she will die. Both her body and soul."

"But she is dying now!"

"She is strong. Have faith. Now back away so I can help her pass through."

* * *

"Archangel. Why have you come?" 

"I could not sit idly by when I saw your pain."

Amiko felt a smile spread upon her face. Then she felt a striking pain in her heart.

"What's happening? Am I dying?"

"No, only your former body. Your soul is still too attached to it and therefore you are in pain. I can ease it a little, but not all."

"Thank you." Amiko smiled again. "But what about Connor? Is he safe? Is he in pain?"

"Cane helped him. He is in no pain. He is almost through."

Amiko felt relived. She walked beside the Archangel for awhile. At some point they came to a great tree. Amiko had not seen anything on there way there. It was just like the tree appeared from nowhere. But still, there it was. It was a beautiful tree, with white flowers.

"This tree. It warms me so. It's so beautiful."

The archangel nodded.

"I planted it here some time ago. Centuries ago. It eases me when I feel down. When I am in pain."

Amiko looked at the archangel. _"In pain? Can he feel pain?"_

"This is where I leave you. Your friend will come here soon and guide you back. Don't despair. You have found some great friends."

And so the archangel left and Amiko was alone by the tree. It didn't matter. She fell asleep by the tree.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to say farewell to our two dear friends, Amiko Dostora and Connor McNeal. Too soon were they taken away from us and…"

* * *

Around her was darkness. Still she didn't feel frightened, because the words of the archangel had soothed her. She couldn't see anything, but she could still feel the roots of the great tree and still smell the sweet scent of the flowers on the tree. And if she listened hard enough she could actually heat a soft breeze rustling the leaves at the top. 

The she heard a voice calling. It seemed far away and she couldn't make out the words. As it moved closer the words became clearer.

"Amiko! Please answer."

"_Cane! What is he…?" _She got up, leaned against the tree. It was still dark and she waved with her hands in front of her, feeling her way forward.

"Cane? Is that you?"

She felt a hand grabbing her hand.

"Amiko. You're safe. Thank all that's holy. Now come. Everyone's waiting. And they're also worried sick. Especially Antara. He feels guilty. Feels it's his fault you had to go trough this. Saying he shouldn't have dragged out things so much."

"But it isn't his fault. He isn't …"

"Don't tell me that. Tell him when we get back. Now come."

"I can't see anything."

"Don't worry. I'll lead you. But you will have to trust me .Whatever happens you have to trust me. Or else you will be lost in here forever."

* * *

The room was spinning. Or maybe it was his head that was spinning. Either way he felt sick by the sight of it. _"What happened?"_

The door opened and a woman walked in, carrying a trey. She sat the trey down by his bed.

"You're awake. Good. Try to eat something before you fall asleep again." She smiled kindly and walked out of the room again.

Connor sat up slowly. The room seemed more still and he felt as much better than he had just a moment ago. He picked up the trey and started eating.

"You should take it easy. Or else it will just come up again."

Connor looked up and saw Antara standing in the doorway. He grunted and turned his focus solely on eating.

"I see. I guess I deserve that." He walked in to the room, closing the door behind him. He sat down on a chair by the window. "You may not believe me, but it wasn't me that time."

"You're right I don't believe you."

Antara looked at Connor and then turned and looked out of the window.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. We seem to have had a bad start, and I'm willing to start over. If you are."

Connor looked at the man by the window. His face seemed calm. _Maybe he is sincere? But can I…?" _Connor put down the trey on the floor. "I'm only going to say this once. I don't trust you and I won't blink even once before attacking you if you give me a reason. So you can take you apologize and shove it up somewhere."

Antara blinked in surprise. "I see." He stood up and walked toward the door. He stopped in the door way and turned to Connor. "I almost forgot. Amiko hasn't woken up yet, but Cane said she was in her final step and he would guide her rest of the way." He walked out and closed the door.

* * *

"Cane? Are you still there? I can't feel anything. Cane?" 

"Cane? Where are you? Have you left me? Cane?"

"CANE?" Amiko stopped and sank to the ground. She couldn't feel the tears running down, but she knew she was crying. _"Why? Why did he leave?"

* * *

_

"I'm here Amiko."

Cane sat down beside her and put his arms around her. _"Amiko. Please trust me. Please."_

"_Just trust me. Please. Whatever happens, trust me."_

"Cane? Cane! Where are you?"

"_Please trust me."_

Amiko felt worse then she had ever in her entire life. She felt so alone.

"_Amiko. Please trust me."_

Suddenly she remembered what Cane had said to her. "Cane. I trust you."

"I trust you."

"_Amiko. Be strong." _Cane picked her up in his arms. Now there wasn't much time left.

* * *

Antara was sitting outside of the temple, watching the little town go on like nothing was happening. But they all knew. They all knew that any day now the monsters could attack. They knew that the town defences wouldn't stand a chance. 

"DADDY!"

He turned around and saw his daughter run towards him. She threw her self in his arms and buried her head in his chest.

"Ena! Why are you here?"

"She wouldn't listen to me. All she wanted to do was to see you." Estria walked up to them and smiled. "She really loves you."

Antara looked down at his daughter and smiled. Then his face turned indifferent.

"Ena. Run away and play a little, so that I can talk to your daddy."

The little girl smiled and hugged her grandmother and run of to play with some other children down the road.

"You can't keep pushing her away only because it hurts you to much to look at her face. She will always look like that and there isn't a thing anyone can do about it."

"But it hurts so much. Will it ever go away?"

"No. But it will fade and you will be able to live with it."

"It sounds so cruel. I want it to fade, still I don't ever want to forget. I just want to live, see my daughter grow old, without crying every time I see her face. She got her mothers eyes, and it hurts so much every time I look into them. And her smile. Why did she have to…?"

"One day you will be able to move on. Until then you can mourn her as much as you want, but don't neglect your daughter." The woman put her hand on her sons shoulder. "And take your time. I'm not dying anytime soon and I can take care of myself. Take your time, and spend some with your daughter." She squeezed his shoulder a little and then she walked away leaving her only son standing there alone, with tears in his eyes.

* * *

When she opened her eyes the light blinded her and she closed them quickly again and shaded her eyes with her hands. Her eyes were burning, like she had been up several hours in a row. She blinked repeatedly and eventually she got used to the light. She looked around in the room and saw Cane sit by her bed, with his head on the bed, sleeping. Carefully, without waking him up, she climbed out of the bed and got to her feet. She had to lean against the wall for some time until her legs were able to support her by themselves. She walked to the door and was just about to open it when someone opened it from the other side. That of course caused her to lose balance and stumble right into the unlucky person on the other side of the door. She could feel how someone caught her. 

"I understand if you want to be walking around after spending two days in the bed, but you should be careful."

Amiko looked up and saw Antara smiled back at her. She pushed him away and leaned against the wall for support. "If you hadn't opened the door in that moment I would have been just fine, thank you."

He smiled even wider. "Is Cane in there?" He pointed towards the room.

"Yes. But he's sleeping."

"Hm. Well then I will have to wake him up." He walked through the doorway, but the he leaned out a bit. "Your friend is a few rooms down the hallway. He woke up yesterday, but he hasn't left that room."

"Thank you."

* * *

Connor was just about finished with putting his clothes on, when Amiko walked trough the door, without knocking. 

"Ever heard of knocking?"

Amiko looked questioned and then she realized. "Oh, sorry."

"So you're awake now? Wonder what will happen now?"

Amiko nodded.

"If I remember correctly we're stuck here. Might as well get something to do. I don't really want to spend a lifetime, longing to go back. Although I really don't want to spend a lifetime here, but we have no choice."

"We have something to do. I mean... I have something to do."

"You're not thinking of helping them, are you? Why? It's their fault you're stuck here and they didn't even bother to ask you first. It's their fault you had to go through that hell. It's THAT mans fucking fault that you almost died."

"Connor…"

"But it is. If he had just asked you. If he had not dragged out the time. If had not attacked me…"

"Connor. I'm alive. I didn't die."

"But you could have!"

"But I didn't. And nothing of this is his fault."

"You're saying that when he attacked me, it wasn't his fault? How can it be anyone else fault?"

"It wasn't Antara that attacked you. It …"

"Were you temporarily blind then or? I'm quite sure it was he who drew his sword and attacked me…?" When Connor saw the face of his partner his voice faded. Amiko was blushing, but not from embarrassment or shyness, but from anger.

"Where I was? I WAS LAYING UNCONSCIOUS ON THE FLOOR! I was burning in hell. I was… I had…" Amiko's voice died.

"I'm sorry I… I forgot."

"Yeah, you did. You seem to forget what's important. You just want to blame someone, because you're afraid to realize that it's no ones fault. You can't accept that some things just happen. Whether you like it or not."

"So you're saying that he attacking me is just something that happened? Sorry but you're going to need a better excuse than that."

"I don't know why he attacked you, but I know that it wasn't him."

"I still don't believe you."

"Than DON'T. Why don't you just stay within this four walls and blame everything for your own faults!" Amiko ran out of the room.

"Amiko! AMIKO!" Connor stepped out of the room, looked both ways, but couldn't see her anywhere. "AMIKO!"

* * *

"_Stupid Connor." _Amiko was walking outside, in the temple garden. She picked up some small stones from the path, and threw them in a little pond next to it. _"But in one way he's right. I don't have to do anything for these people. But I just can't abandon them. If they ask for help, shouldn't I give whatever help I can?" _She walked further into the garden, soon coming to an open spot with no trees and a bench. _"I wonder what happened after I passed out. Connor said that Antara attacked him, but he wouldn't do something like that, would he?" _She sat down on the bench and dried her tears with her sleeve. _"But I don't think Connor would lie about such a thing. What's going on?"_

"What are you thinking about?"

Astounded Amiko jumped up from the bench and turned around. "Antara! Don't sneak up on people like that."

Antara smiled and sat down on the bench. "I didn't know you were that easily scared."

"There are many things you don't know about me. We just met some days ago."

"Still it feels like I known you my whole life."

"What makes you say that?"

"You remind me of someone."

"Who?" Amiko, now curious, sat down on the bench.

"Actually several people. But mostly one woman that lived here until one year ago. She was a paladin. A highly respected paladin. Her name was Isola. She loved this town and she would do anything to save the people in it. That's why she left. When the new enemy showed up here, her order sent her a summoning. She was to investigate this knew enemy. We haven't heard a word from her since." He sighed, and seemed to remember things long forgotten. "She was stubborn, like you. And she usually got her will through. She was strong. And than I mean both in mind and body. I guess I see some of that strength in you to."

"Did you love her?"

Antara blushed and than he laughed. "As a very good friend, yes. But as a woman, no. She may not look like it, but she's just a few years younger than my own mother." He paused and when he took up again, Amiko could hear a slight change in his voice. "But she did help me with that subject. There was another woman always by her side, her first apprentice. Her name was Lianne. When her time as apprentice came to an end, she still stayed with Isola, cause they were like the perfect match on the battlefield and of. What Isola lacked, Lianne had plentiful."

"It sounds like they were beyond friendship."

"Yeah. Beyond friendship." He shifted his weight and leaned back. "Anyway, it just took one look at her and I was stuck. She truly was beautiful."

Amiko looked at Antara. He was smiling but his eyes had a sad look.

"I was shy back then. I could hardly talk when she was near. Isola and my mother conspired and after a few happenings and misunderstandings, we got married."

"You're married!" Amiko looked at him, shocked.

"I... I was." He stopped and looked away.

"_Was? What does that mean?"_

Still looking away he spoke: "I don't know why I just told you this. Just forget what I said. It doesn't really matter anymore. Just forget it." He rose up and without looking at Amiko he walked away quickly.

Amiko rose to and ran after him. "Antara! I don't understand why you just told me that either! I didn't ask you to tell me that. But you told me and now you tell me to forget it? You can't just tell me to forget it just like that! It doesn't work that way!"

"I don't care! Just forget it!"

"That's impossible! Why did you tell me if you didn't want me to know? Why?"

He turned around and now Amiko could see what he had been trying to hide by running away. His eyes were red and tears were falling like raindrops. "I said JUST FORGET IT! You don't need to know why! I don't even know why!"

"Antara… Why? Why did you tell me? Why are you…?"

"I don't know why I told you. Are you not listening? I do not know why!"

"Antara, why are you crying?"

"Because you… She … You remind me of her and she died. She died! Do you hear that? She died and you are here!"

"Are you blaming me for her death or what? I didn't even know her! And I never wanted to be here in the first place and it's YOUR fault that I'm stuck here forever!"

Antara shrugged backwards at the words of Amiko's accusation. When she saw that she realized what she just had said.

"I… I didn't mean… I'm sorry. I…"

"No. I'm the one who's sorry. I was the one who accused you for having anything to do with my wife's death. I know who killed her. I just… It's just that… You remind me of her so much, and it hurts so much. I thought it would be easier if you just hated me."

Amiko moved up to him until there was only about an arms length of space between them.

"Why?"

"Because then I wouldn't have to see your smile." He turned his face away.

"Please look at me." She turned his face forward again and let her hand linger a little longer than needed on his cheek. "I don't want to hurt you, but you don't have to make me hate you. I don't want to hate you. And if I'm going to help you, I think it would be better if we at least could stand being in the same room."

"But…"

"Shhh. I understand that it might hurt you to even watch me, but it will be difficult to work together if we hate each other."

"You remind me more and more of her. I know she would say something like that if she could see me now. She would also tell me to move on." He smiled weakly.

"You don't have to answer, but how…?"

"She was protecting our little daughter."

"Your daughter?"

Again he smiled. "She's six years old now. She wouldn't have been if… She had run outside of the town walls. Picking flowers. She was only four when it happened, so she didn't understand. Out of the woods came a large group of Fallens. The kind that attacked you. Lianne ran out. She told our daughter to get help, told her to go into the village again. She fought the creatures, but alone it was too much for her. I didn't make it. I was too far away." He looked up, and he seemed different. Like a part of the sadness had gone away. "I don't know why I told you this either. Maybe it's just that I feel so at ease around you. It feels like I can trust you with my life. I don't know why I feel this way."

Amiko stepped closer and put her arms around Antara, hugging him gently. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For your trust. For telling me about you. For being my friend. I feel like I am going to need a lot of those from now on."

"Don't you always need them?" He smiled again and this time Amiko realized that she liked his smile. It was warming and beautiful.

"I like your smile. You should show me it more often."

He laughed. "We'll see. So, now that I've told you about my life…"

"I'm warning you. It's a sad story that requires lots of tissues." Amiko smiled and started walking back to the temple. "Let's get back to the others. I tell you on the way."

* * *

Please review 


	6. Act 6 The training begins

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Diablo or any of it's components. If I did I'd be working on some other cool and amazing game. All I own is my own characters and their personalities.

I'm really sorry about the delay. To make up a little I've put in a few more pages as an extra treat (It's almost twice the length it usually is). Although everyone will hate the ending of this chapter, (hehe, especially one of my best friends) but I hope you enjoy the rest of it.

Here you have Act 6 - The training begins

* * *

"They're around her somewhere." Cane stretched out just a little bit higher and reached the top shelf. A second later he was covered in scrolls. "Found them." 

Amiko laughed and then both Connor and Cane joined in. When they stopped, Cane unfolded one of the scrolls he had picked up on a nearby table.

"This is the old world."

"The old world?"

"Before your ancestor." He pointed out a few places on the map. "Here you see the Monastery. Here's Lut Gholein and over here we have Kurast. Although back then fair Kurast had been almost completely razed. Only the dockside was left." He paused a while, moving his fingers over the map, searching. "Here we have it. Harrogath, our last stronghold in the battle against Baal."

"One of the three Prime Evils?"

"Yes. The last one. Or so they thought back then. Who knew then that there would come another one? Who knew we would have to call for another hero to save us?" He sighed sadly and moved the map to have space on the table for the other map. "This is the map of the new world. It's about ten years old but I think it still serves our purpose well."

Connor smiled. "Ten years? I wouldn't want to go orienteering with that map."

"Orienteering?"

"It's a sport in our world. You run around with a map and compass in the woods, collecting controls. It's quite relaxing."

"Compass?"

Connor sighed loudly. "It's a little device that helps us determine where north and south is. How do you do that without a compass?"

Canes eyes lit up. "We use the stars at night and the sun is also very helpful at days. Certain flowers only grow north of the village and others to the south. And then there are…"

"Okay. I get it."

Cane frowned and turned to the map, silently whispering insults to Connor. Amiko, who stood next to Cane, could hear every word and put one hand over her mouth to hide the laughter coming out. Unfortunately Connor saw this.

"What?"

Amiko hawked and answered calmly. "You asked him to answer and he did answer."

"Yeah, I did. But he didn't have to go trough this whole world's history of ways. He could have said, 'and some other way's'. He didn't have to tell me all of them."

"Excuse me but, I'm still here you know." Cane hadn't even lifted his eyes from the map. "And I do have ears."

This time Amikos attempt to smother her laugh were a complete failure. She laughed and laughed. And for each second Connor's face turned even redder.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! What are you even laughing about! There's nothing to laugh about!"

"Nothing," Amiko answered quickly. "Just something Cane said."

"Let's move on with the map," said Cane in order to break up the forthcoming quarrel. He pointed at some familiar cities. "Here we see the Monastery. It's in the middle of the great city Alidoran now. When the rouges moved back to the Monastery their population grew rapidly, and they had to build settlements all a round the Monastery. Slowly a big city grew out of it and about three hundred years ago the rouges finally had brought up the courage to found new cities and villages. Like ours. It's around here somewhere." He searched the map. "Ah. Here."

"Termandile?"

"Named after the son of the then high priest."

"On the request of the high priest?"

"No! That would seem awfully boastful and besides, he was actually on his deathbed. The first ones that settled here had been rescued form death by the high priest, and they felt they wanted to repay him for his kindness and wisdom. They had been falsely accused for all kinds of things." He smiled. "Anyway. Here's Alidoran and Termandile. Over here we have Lut Gholein. It's a bit larger."

That was of course an understatement. The city had grown at least to four times its size. At least what you could see from comparing the two maps.

"And here we have Kurast, Kurast dockside and Travincal. Well Travincal is the center of Kurast. It's actually not more then a district, but it's more known that any of the other cause there are mostly temples and priest homes there." Again he went searching in the mountains. "Here's Harrogath. It really hasn't changed much. I guess that's just the way the inhabitants want it to be. They don't want to change and no one will force them." He folded up the maps. "That concludes our lesson in the world geography. Now you have to meet up with Antara at his home for battle training. I'll show you were he lives."

"Battle training?" said both Amiko and Connor at the same time.

"Well you need some basics in fighting. Where putting our hopes in you and you will have to fight and even kill."

Amiko felt a little dizzy for a while. _"Kill?"_

"Come now. We don't have forever. We have to be of in a week. We can only begin your training. We have to continue along the road. But you will need some basics so that you at least can take care of your self when we set of. Let's go."

Amiko and Connor just followed silently.

* * *

Amiko looked quietly at the sword that had just been placed in her hands. She grasped the sword-hilt and swung it a few times, with no grace whatsoever. It felt kind of heavy after some time, so she dropped the tip of the sword to the ground and used the sword almost like a walking stick. 

"Amiko! Do not use it like that!" Antara looked at her with astrict look in his eyes.

"Sorry. It's heavy."

"It's heavy?"

"Yes."

Antara sighed and Connor smiled.

"Have you ever touched a sword before?"

"No," answered Amiko.

"How 'bout you, Connor? Any experience? At all?"

To answer this Connor swung it a few times, with far more grace then Amiko had just a few minutes ago. Antara nodded approvingly.

"My father made me take lessons in fencing. He said that I would thank him one day. It's almost as he knew what would happen. But I think what he really meant was that the lessons actually taught me several other things. Like patience and balance.

"But somewhere on the road you most have lost that patience," said Antara and gave Connor an ice-cold glance. Connor stared back at him.

"What are you talking about, Antara?" Amiko asked.

"Why don't you ask your friend?" He turned and picked up his own sword.

"Connor?"

"There's nothing to talk about." His eyes were still fixed on Antara and they radiated anger.

"What's the matter with the two of you?"

Antara only grunted as an answer and Connor whispered a low "nothing". They cast occasionally glances at each other, as to determine if the other were to attack.

"You act like two rivaling animals. What happen when I was unconscious?"

Still no answer from either one of them. It was almost as they ignored her.

"Okay, since you seem to know how to handle a sword, why don't why have a duel?"

"Sure, why not."

"Guys. Is that wise?"

"Amiko stay out of this!"

"Out of what?"

"Stand somewhere else. You're in the way."

"I will not move until you tell me…"

"MOVE!" Connor pushed her aside and charged right on Antara, and the fight was on. Connor pressed Antara backwards a few steppes and was then forced backwards himself.

"Stop this!"

Amikos words fell on deaf ears. The fight continued. Connor raised the sword high and slashed it into Antaras left shoulder. Antara cried out in pain and swung his sword low and hit Connor in the right shinbone, making Connor loose his balance and stumble backwards. But he recovered fast and attacked again.

Amiko stood up and plead them to stop. She forced herself to move in between the two.

"_Awaken."_

"STOP!" Amiko closed her eyes, from which there were now flowing tears. "Please stop. Please."

She waited for one of them to push her aside, but when it didn't happen she opened her eyes. She looked at Antara, who were closest to her. He had stopped in the middle of a step and hanged in the air. His pose was unnatural for a person standing still, mostly because he was eight inches over the ground. Then she turned to Connor just to see him in a similar pose. Then she heard a voice.

"Oh, my."

She turned to see a woman standing a few meters away. The woman looked surprised and at the same time proud.

"Oh, my," she said again and moved closer. "I always knew you'd be strong, but…" She walked past Amiko and studied the two duelists, who looked more like statues in the present condition. "Truly powerful." Then she turned to Amiko again and smiled. "But what else to expect from you? My beautiful daughter. You find your way home at last and look at you."

"_Daughter? Is this…? No, it can't be. Mother?"_

"Oh, my. I'm sorry. Of course you don't remember me. It's me, your mother. Let me be the first one to congratulate you on your first spell. Although I'm intrigued over how you managed it, with out any magic words or anything. You truly must be the one sent to help us. You must be the one how has been promised."

"Mother?" Amiko looked at the woman one more time until it became dark before her eyes and she collapsed.

* * *

"I understand her completely. She hasn't seen me. Ever. I disappeared just after she was born. I was needed here." 

Amiko opened her eyes and looked to were the voice was coming from. Some steppes away from her bed stood the woman, who had called herself her mother, and next to her a man.

"But is it really her? I mean, she doesn't seem to have a strong mind. It seems like she collapse all too easy. Can we really put our hopes in that girl?" The man seemed restless.

"Of course we can."

"But…"

"How would you feel if you just had been brought to a new world and then meet your mother, whom you never met before. Give her time."

The woman turned her face toward Amiko and smiled.

"You're awake."

Amiko sat up and looked around. This wasn't the temple, or any other building in the village.

"Where are we?"

"This is where I live. It's a paladin fortress and it's somewhere in the mountains. Where I can not exactly tell you."

"In the mountains? But they're days away from the village. How…?"

"We didn't walk here. We teleported. There's a teleport in the temple in the village."

"Teleport? From the temple?" Amiko felt her head spin.

"I understand that it might be much to take in so fast, but we don't have time. The demon forces are growing rapidly and we need to set our plan in motion."

"Demons? What plan?"

"My dear child. I'm so sorry." The woman who had called herself Amikos mother moved up to the bed and gently put her hands on each side of Amikos face. "My dear, dear child."

Amiko roughly pushed away the woman's hands. "You call yourself my mother. My mother disappeared when I was just born and she is dead to me. You can say whatever you want but you're not my mother."

The woman looked at Amiko. She was hurt by Amikos words, you could tell from the look in her eyes.

"I don't know you. If you really are… No. You're not my mother." Amiko felt like her whole world had been crushed into smithereens. "Why did you leave? Why did you let him die? It's all your fault!"

"Amiko. Please listen. I didn't want to leave you. Why would a mother ever want that? But I was summoned here, because of this new enemy. And I wanted to take you with me, but your father forbid me. He too hated me, because I had to go away."

"Who do you think you're fooling? I'm not a five year old child. Take your lies to someone else."

"Amiko, I'm not lying. I longed for the day you would come here. The day when you would come home."

"This isn't my home. My home is in L.A. With my adoptive father.The only one who ever cared for me, helped me after my real father died."

"Amiko."

"Stop this! I don't hear it! You're not my mother!"

"Amiko, please."

"No! I don't want to hear it. I…"

"Amiko, I'm sorry. But it wasn't my idea. And if I could have chosen, I would have stayed. And I…"

"Please. Stop with the excuses. I don't want to hear them. Just leave me."

"Amiko, I'm sorry."

The man who until now had almost disappeared in the background stepped forward.

"Isola. I think we better go."

" But, I…"

"Just go! I don't want you here."

A tear fell down from Isolas eye and she had obviously been hurt by what Amiko had said. But little did Amiko care and she watched as her mother opened the door and stepped outside and the man after her. She could hear them talking outside.

"Give her some time Isola. You said it yourself."

"I love her. I just wish I'd been there."

Then they walked away and the steps faded out. Now she was all alone. She buried her face in her hands and cried. Somehow there seemed to be lot's of them left.

* * *

"She needs more time." 

"We don't have that time, Isola."

"But Matala, if she doesn't…"

"Isola, you said yourself that she was strong. She needs to prove that. I don't like it either that we have to rush this but we have to. Time is running out."

Isola looked closely on Matala. She could see that Matala had been telling the truth. She wasn't pleased with rushing things, but time wasn't on their side.

"She has to start her training."

"But how can there be time for her to finish?"

"There isn't. We will have to send someone with her on the journey. She will have to finish her training on the road. But even after anyone of us here in the temple has taught her everything, her training will still be incomplete."

"What do you mean?"

Isola looked confused at Matala.

"She has her ancestor's blood. The blood of a necromancer. No one here posses any skill in that way. It's forbidden. We took a great chance in merging our powers with the druids, but with necromancers… They fight with death and curses."

"I know. But what should we do about that side of her powers?"

"It is true that we can't let her go untrained in any area. The more she has knowledge of, the more powerful she will become."

"But where can we find a necromancer that is not on the enemy side?"

"I don't know Isola. I don't know."

* * *

The room was quite and peaceful. The white walls gave an impression of purity and calmness. The room was sparsely furnished. The bed she was laying on, a small table by the side of the table, a somewhat larger opposite the bed and by it a chair. 

A window opened up the room and let in light. Amiko could tell that it was somewhere around noon. She wondered how long she had been there. But mostly she wondered what had happened with Connor and Antara. Where they still out there on the training grounds? And why had they turned into... statues?

She heard a soft knock on the door and a few seconds later a small man looked in. His hair was all white and cut just a few inches below the shoulders. The wrinkles on his face told her that he was a man the smiled very often. And she must have been right, because he smiled at her. A warm and gentle smile.

"You must be Amiko, Isolas daughter." He moved into the room.

"No, I'm…"

"Yes, yes. I see it. That same look in the eyes, that voice." He moved closer and studied her very closely. His eyes searching every inch of her face and his hair falling down from his shoulders, onto Amikos face, tickling her.

"Look, I…"

"Oh, pardon me." He backed away a few steppes and bowed. "My name is Gethoc. I was the one who trained your mother and I have been asked to train you."

"Train me? What do you…?"

"She told me what happened. Your mother, that is. Pretty remarkable for such a young girl. And the first spell and no training. Very, very strange." He gazed into nothing for a while. "Well, we don't have time to sit around here. We have to go back to the village. The others are waiting. Where leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But we weren't suppose to leave until a week. Why…?"

"The demons are gathering. We have to get the villagers to safety within the city walls of Alidoran. It will take as almost a week to get there with all the people, carts and children. No telling what they might come up with. Mischievous little things." He paused and looked straight at her. "Well. Get ready! We have no time to sit around and daydream."

"But you talked about…"

"We'll take your training on the road."

"But… what training? Antara is already teaching me and…"

"Bah! His teachings are clumsy and could use a lot of polishing. He knows the way of a warrior, but not the way of a paladin. You have to be taught spells and elegance." He looks at her once more. "Didn't I tell you to get ready?"

"Well yes, but…"

"Then move it!"

* * *

Amiko sat with her face buried in her hands. Her stomach threatened to turn inside out and her head felt like it had been danged against the wall. 

"Hey girl, if you're gonna be of any help to us, you at least have to get through the teleport without throwing up."

Amiko looked up at Gethoc and silently cursed him. "You could've at least warned me. It was even worse then the roller coaster."

"Roller coaster?"

"A big thing built out of steel and with wagons that go up and down, designed to make people scream and throw up."

"Why would people use this roller coaster?"

"Because they think its fun."

"People in your world have a strange way of having fun. Now come on, everyone's waiting."

And he was right. Everyone was there. Connor, Antara and his daughter, Cane, Esteria and the rest of the town elders.

"Amiko," Connor let out with a smile on his face. But he seemed stiff and the smile seemed forced.

"You're okay."

She turned to Antara, who had just spoken. He too seemed to be trying to push her away, but at the same time he didn't. _"What's happening?"_

"When we… woke up and found you gone we got a little worried." Antara looked troubled. "We thought that something had happened. And then…" Antara began.

"… then we heard that your mother just been by and…" Connor continued.

"And now you're here. We need to get moving." Antara turned away and walked out. His daughter ran after him.

In a way Amiko felt like he tried to walk out on her completely. And she hated it. She didn't want him to leave. She turned and looked at Connor. He turned his face away and murmured silently. "I go and help him prepare." And then he walked out to.

"_What's happening? Why are you leaving me alone?"_

Esteria walked up to Amiko and embraced the younger woman. "Poor child. Don't worry. No one is leaving you."

"But why are they acting so cold? Why won't they talk to me or look at me?"

"They are afraid," said Cain and entered the conversation. "You froze them into statues on the fields. They may have been still but their minds weren't and they remember everything. I can imagine it being awfully frightening not being able to move and all."

"But I…" Amiko felt more tears coming. _"When will they stop coming?"_

"We know, dear child. You did not mean for it to happen. You did not know. It is not your fault." Esteria stroke her hand gently through Amiko's hair.

"Then why are they blaming me?" Amiko fought an impossible war against the tears.

"They just do not know. But they will."

Gethoc loudly cleared his throat. "I'm sorry interrupt, but he wasn't exactly telling a lie when he said we need to get going. The enemy is advancing fast and if you want the townsfolk to be safe we have to move now."

"I know. But it isn't easy to just leave. This is our home." Esteria wasn't just talking about herself and her son. She was talking for everyone in the village.

"Hopefully most of it will still remain after the coming war," Gethoc said to assure Esteria, but deep down he had a feeling that it wouldn't be like that.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Antara stared at Connor. 

"Helping out," Connor replied calmly.

"Why?"

"Don't think that I forgive you or anything, but I too would like to be long from her when the enemy comes and it will go faster if we are two."

Antara looked at Connor and sighed. _"He sure is stubborn."

* * *

_

The whole village was in chaos until midnight. As soon as the sun rose the next day, the whole village marched out the gates. In the lead was Antara with a group of warriors and after them Esteria, Amiko, Cane and Connor. Then all the villagers. And last a few men watching their backs.

They traveled until nightfall. Then they made camp for the night. Antara was worried, because they hadn't gotten very far and they would have to move faster in order to outrun the enemy. But that was impossible since most of the villagers had to walk. And they couldn't walk at night too; the children would never be able to make that.

In the middle of all his worries he came to think of the incident two days ago. What had really happened? He remembered beginning their training and then… He remembered being stuck for hour, feeling chained. He had wanted to scream but he hadn't been able to. All his muscles had frozen and he wasn't able to move. Amikos face flashed by in his mind. Who, and what, was she? Why had she..?

His thoughts was distracted when one of the rear-guards walked up to him.

"Antara. I think we have a small problem."

"How small?"

"Well, actually it's kind of a big problem."

Antara began to get angry. "Then speak up!"

"We have a large group of demons on our tail."

"How large?"

"I think it's about one hundred."

"How far?"

"I would say two, three hours. Four at most."

Antara cursed.

"If I didn't know better I would say that it's hellspawn's."

"But they live in the mountains. Not down here."

"I know, but they act like them and look like them."

"Did you see any overseers?"

The man hesitated. "Four."

Antara cursed again. _"We have to pack up and start moving. It can't be helped."_ He rose to his feats and issued the order to wake up everyone and get ready. Also anything that could be left behind should be so. The cart's where emptied of unnecessary things and instead people were sitting in them. Children first, then the old, and if there was any space left, anyone who could fit.

In the middle of the chaos, Amiko came up to Antara and asked what was going on.

"We have some demons on our tail. We have to keep moving until we reach Alidoran. We can stop anywhere. Not even to rest." He cursed.

"But they won't be able to do that. They need to rest."

"I know, but we have no choice. Or maybe you want to stay here and let them kill you?"

"I'm not saying that, but are we just going to run?"

At this Antara snapped. "Of course! What? Did you expect me to hold back the enemy with the few men I got? Or maybe you thought that we would actually win?" He stared at her, but avoided her eyes.

"But will it matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will our escape matter? Will we get away, or…?" She tried to look him in the eyes, but he turned away. "Will it work?"

"No."

Amiko stared into his back. She just couldn't believe what he just had said. "Then why are we…? Why…?" She couldn't even finish the sentence. She turned and walked away.

When Antara no longer could hear her footsteps, he broke down.

* * *

"Consider it your first training." 

Amiko pulled the reins in order to make the horse stop. "Are you serious? Am I to go up against an army of demons on my own?" Amiko looked at Gethoc in shock.

"Of course not. That would be stupid." Gethoc smiled. "I'll fight by your side, as will Cane. Luckily he has a little more training in his skills, than you have in yours."

"Three against an army? I don't think that's enough. It's something Connor would come up with."

"Actually it was he who suggested that we would try to hold the enemy back."

"I should have known. But three against…"

"Connor will stay to. But we only have to hold them back until the villagers reach the city. Then they will tell the high priestess about our situation and they will send out there troops."

Amiko looked ahead at the moving group of people. _"It probably is our last chance."_

"Of course Antara and all his men will stay and fight to," said Gethoc and as he said, Antara and his men stopped after he finished talking to his mother. Than he told everyone to sit of and go over their equipment. A few steppes away from them stood Connor and Cane, deeply engaged in a conversation.

Beside her Gethoc cleared his throat. "Let sit of." He got of the horse and let it run of a little bit. Amiko did the same. When she had done that he handed her three small stones with some carvings in it. "Here."

"What are these?"

"They are called runes. Just these ones are called Ort, Thul and Dol. They will change the way your weapon acts. The Ort rune will send out small shocks into the enemy, sometimes causing their heart to stop. The Thul rune will send out a freezing attack. So even if you just get in a flesh wound, the cold might spread and slowly freeze their blood and slowly kill them. The Dol rune will send in a wave of fear, often to the extent that they will flee. Usually the effect wears of in a few minutes, but sometimes it lasts longer than that."

"How do they work?"

"First I will need to teach you to create heat. It's quite simple. Give me your hand."

Amiko reached out her right hand and Gethoc gently place his hands around it. After only a few seconds Amiko could feel that his hands was getting warmer, and eventually she had to pull her hand back, since the heat got so intense.

"Simple imagine the heat and lead it to your hands. But watch carefully so that you don't set yourself on fire. We will work on fire later." He reached out his hand and Amiko took it between her own to hands. "Now think of the heat. Lead it to your hands."

Strangely one of her childhood memories came up in here mind. She was seven years old and it was winter. She and her father had been visiting her grandmother up in Canada. She had been outside the day before. She had been playing in the snow, along the river and without noticing she had ventured out on the ice. Her father had looked through the window just in time to see her break trough the ice. He had run out and dragged her out of the water. But the next day she had an extremely high fever. Amiko could faintly remember the fever. How she had felt like she was burning.

Amiko was drawn back to the present by Gethocs voice. "Good. Now try to increase the heat."

"_How?" _Amiko felt her memory slip away and with it the heat that had spread over her body. "How?"

"Hmm. Okay, whatever you thought about first, think of it again."

Amiko once again recalled her memory.

"Good. Now guide all the heat to your hands."

"How?"

"Just let it flow through your blood, but don't release it once you have it your hands."

Amiko closed her eyes and turned inwards again, and felt the blood flow through her. Her heart beat faster. She opened her eyes slowly, still feeling her blood flow.

Gethoc pulled back his hand and let out a small cry of pain. "Good. We'll work on polishing later." Then he pulled out his own sword and handed it, with the hilt first, to Amiko. "Look here." He pointed at the runes on his own sword. "Here you see two Tal runes. They make my blade poisonous. If they don't die by the sword they die from the poison in a few seconds. The one in the middle is an Eth rune. It magically makes my sword even sharper, making it possible for me to hack through my enemy's armor."

Amiko studied the runes closer, tried to memorize them. Then she looked at the ones he had given her just a few moments ago. Memorized them.

"Now, place your runes on your sword hilt and hold them in place with your hands. Then heat up and merge them into the sword."

Amiko did as she was told. She placed the runes, and brought forward the memory of her fever once more. Her heart beat increased and she felt her blood flow trough her body. It was almost as if she could feel every part of her body and it made her feel like she really was in control. She guided the heat to her hands. As the heat increased she could feel the runes merging in to the hilt. She let go of the heat and opened her eyes.

"Great."

Amiko smiled, and then she felt like she was about to faint. For a few second it went black before her eyes and she stumbled. When she finally could see again, she was sitting in the grass.

"Tired?"

"No. It's just… It feels like…"

"Like you carried something heavy? Like you're kind of exhausted?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. It has to do with your mana."

"Mana?"

"Well that's what we call our 'magical power'. You can only use spells if you got mana. Some people have it, others don't. Some have more than others."

"How do you measure it?"

"There isn't anyway to measure it, other than in how long you can use your spells and how many spells you can do. When you used almost all of your mana, you will feel tired. If you use up all, you will faint. Along with your training, your mana will increase. Right know, when you're untrained, it's not that high. Another thing you need to know, though I think you might have guessed it, is that spells take different amount of mana. Stronger spells take more and weaker less. Some spells, like auras, takes a larger amount of mana over a long time."

Amiko listened and tried to remember everything.

"Now we can start on some simple spells. I think we will start with some auras. They always come in handy." Gethoc started picking up several items from one of his bags.

In the meantime Amiko looked at her sword. It didn't seem different in any way; accept for the runes, now heavily imbedded in the hilt.

"Get over here," called Gethoc and waved with his hand.

Amiko came closer and looked at the items that he had pulled out of his bags. There were some books, a small shield, rings and an amulet. And something that looked like an amulet, but without the chain.

"Here we have books with all the basic spells. This is what I will teach you." He handed her the books. "You'll take care of them from now, until you're finished with your training. Read them whenever you have time." He picked up one of the rings and held it in front of Amiko's face. "In the beginning you will have to wear some of these rings and amulets." He gave her the rings and the amulet. "You'd better put them on right away. They will control your power, so that you won't let out to much and create chaos. There are rings that will increase your power and give you other special abilities, but in the beginning you will have to wear these so that you won't hurt anyone of your friends."

Amiko put the rings on. Two on her left hand and three on her right. Then she put on the amulet. But as soon as they were on, she could feel as if someone had put chains around her, captured her. They were heavier then she had first thought.

"Seem heavy?"

Amiko nodded.

"Don't worry. Once you learn to control your powers we will remove them, one at a time. Hopefully we will have enough time to train so that we can remove one before the demons catch up with us. Let's start."

* * *

"_More of these wretched demons," _she thought and hid behind a bush. _"What are they doing here? They were even worse than the humans who had passed a few hours ago. Didn't they know this was my place. MY PLACE!"_ She ran quietly to the temple ruin. There she pick up a knife and headed back out again. She staked out the demon army and as soon as one got to far from the group, she attacked swiftly and then she returned into the shadow. _"I'll kill them all. All of them. I don't care if it will take weeks."

* * *

_

The wait was almost unbearable. Knowing they were coming. Connor was on the verge of going insane. It seemed like there was nothing to do but wait. Amiko was training and so was Cane. And Antara was discussing some tactics with his men. Not that he would like to talk to him anyway. But it was getting rater boring being all alone.

Once again he picked up his sword and swung it around a few times, then put it back in its sheath. He sat down. "At least it's a beautiful day," he said to himself, and allowed himself to look around. It was warm, since the sun was up, and there were hardly any clouds. _"I wonder what kind of weather they have in L.A.?"_

They had made camp just on the outskirts of a forest. Connor looked into the forest. The trees grew sparsely and you could look deep in to it. Connor looked another way, since the forest wasn't all that interesting. But as he turned he realized that none of the landscaping was. He let out a long sigh. _"If something doesn't happen soon, I'll die of boredom."_

Once again he glanced swiftly at the forest, but something was different. He couldn't tell what, but it seemed changed. Then suddenly he saw movement inside of the forest. A single creature moving discretely. He got up quickly and walked calmly toward Antara. As he walked he tried not to look too often toward the forest. The creature had stopped, spying on the camp. Connor tried to increase his speed without attracting too much attention. It felt like an eternity before he got to the group of people.

"Antara, we are being watched," he said calmly and quietly. "There's something in the woods and I don't think it's a friend dropping in for coffee."

Antara fought the temptation to look over to the woods. Then he looked calmly at Connor. "How many did you see?"

"Just one, but there might be more."

"Spies?" one of the men asked. It was the same one that had brought the bad news of the army in the first place. "But the demons never send out spies."

"I know, Nevtan. They have indeed grown smarter." Antara cursed and thought about their situation. "If he gets back to the army, they will attack in minutes. We have to kill it. But if we fail, it will run and alarm the army. We really only have one chance. Nevtan, you're the master shoot here. You think you could hit him with one of you arrows."

"If I know where he is and if he's not to far away. But he might be alarmed the moment I picked up the bow. And if there are others…"

"Yes you're right. I guess we just have to watch our 'watcher'. I want you to be ready, Nevtan. If he makes one suspicious movement, shoot."

"Yes, Antara."

"And everyone else watch Nevtan. When the shoot goes of, be ready for an attack."

"Yes."

Antara turned his attention to Connor again. "Thanks."

"Hey, no problem. My life depends on you, as much as your's depend on me."

"Guess you're right." He put his hand over his eyes and sighed.Then he removed the hand and looked intensivly at Connor. "By the way, what's coffee?"

* * *

"Concentrate!" 

Amiko felt the sweat run down her back.

"Don't let your thoughts wander of."

Amiko turned inwards and suddenly she could only hear Gethoc's voice like a small whisper. Instead she heard another voice.

"…the warm feeling…your love…friendship…embrace the love…share it…"

"Concentrate! Let it flow through your entire body. Look for the scars, heal them."

"…don't be afraid…"

"Your doing fine. Now come back."

"…I love you…daughter…I'm so sorry…"

The voice disappeared and Amiko returned to Gethoc.

"You seemed far away."

"I think I heard my mother."

"Typical Isola. But the fact that you could hear here means that you have forgiven her."

"No, I haven't… I… I only heard some parts."

"Well, maybe you haven't completely forgiven her, but you're well on your way. Anyway, you were doing fine, but for now you will have to stand still to be able to use prayer. As your training progress you will be able to move with auras still active. Now, let's meditate and regain our strength."

They sat down and Amiko shook of all thoughts. Her breathing slowed down. But she had only just begun, when she heard a voice: "Amiko. Gethoc." She opened her eyes and saw Connor standing a few meters away.

"Yes?"

"We got some trouble."

Gethoc got up. "If you haven't noticed that until now, boy, you surely are blind."

"No, what I mean is… what I came here to say was that we are being watched. The enemy has sent out spies. At least one."

"Well what's so dangerous about that?"

"We don't know if there are more, so we can't shoot it. But if it get's away it will alarm the enemy and we will be crushed. Antara put one of the men on watching the spy, and when he fires his first arrow everyone have to get ready for a fight."

"Lovely. Well I guess we will have to start with some offensive spells then, Amiko. I think a firestorm can be useful."

* * *

Nevtan slowly moved toward the forest, overlooking the landscape as if he wasn't aware of the enemy. But in the corner of his eyes he could see the demon and it was looking at him. It seemed to determine whether Nevtan knew of its presence or not. Nevtan stopped, stretched and yawned loudly. Then he turned his back to the wood. After a few seconds he turned halfway, spotted the demon and looked away. He sat down and placed his bow in front of him. When he did so, the demon slowly began to move backwards, returning to its own camp. Nevtan quickly picked up his bow and shoot. The arrow made a sharp whistle as it flew through the air. It found its target and went straight trough the demons neck. The only sound that was heard after that was the small thump when the demon hit the ground. 

A sigh of relief escaped Nevtan's mouth. But the feeling of relief suddenly past, as he heard another whistle and the next moment he was lying down and the pain made him pass out.

* * *

End of Act 6 

Please Review...


End file.
